Stolen Heart
by bobbiejod
Summary: Penelope breaks up with Kevin and goes out on a Girls' Night with Emily and JJ. The results of that night will force Penelope to make the hardest decision she's ever had to make. Will the team support her?
1. Prologue

_**AN:** Just a little preview for all of you. I wanted to get this out to you before I left for work because I don't think I'll have enough time to after I get home. So tell me what you think of this. I promise that the chapters will be longer than this. PLZ R &R!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own no one._

* * *

 **Prologue**

She closed her eyes tightly as she breathed through the intense pain. She heard the familiar voices encouraging her as she tightly gripped the side rail of the hospital bed she was lying on. She felt something soft dab at her forehead as she faintly heard a door open.

"I'm here, how's it going?" Derek asked as he saw JJ gripping one of Penelope's hands as Emily was dabbing at her forehead.

"She's in a lot of pain," JJ told him. "But the doctor won't give her the epidural until she's further dilated."

"How far is she dilated?"

"She's only at two centimeters,"

"So she'll be like this for awhile then."

"Oh yes,"

Derek moved closer to the bed as he saw Penelope with a dazed look on her face, almost as if she was in a trance, as she lay her head back on the pillow. He gently took the hand closest to him and her eyes blinked fully open and she gave him a tired smile.

"You came," she said softly.

"I told you I would be here for everything, Baby Girl."

"When it all starts-if you can't handle it-I won't be mad if you don't want to..."

"I told you I would be here for you," he assured her. "That means that I'm staying for everything."

"We're all here for you in this Garcia," Emily told her.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Is everyone here?" JJ looked at Derek. "Did you call them?"

"They're all in the waiting room," he assured them. "They've been ordered by the nursing staff not to come anywhere near here."

"That's on Garcia's orders," Emily told him.

"Only you three are allowed back here," Penelope mumbled as her whole body seemed to twist in pain.

"It's your turn," Emily looked at Derek.

"I'm on it," he rubbed Penelope's back as she shot up on the bed and screamed out. "Just remember those classes, Baby Girl."

"They don't work," she gritted her teeth as she clutched his and JJ's hands tightly.

"Just breathe," he told her.

"I just want this part to be over," Penelope lay back on the bed again once the contraction subsided.

"You will be meeting your angel before you know it," Derek wiped her sweat-soaked forehead with a soft cloth. "And then we're all going to spoil him or her so much."

"I just wish this was happening so differently," Penelope sighed.

"It's happening how it's supposed to," Emily told her. "You both are much better off."

"Everything happens for a reason," Derek repeated her mantra back to her and she smiled at him.

"I know you're right," Penelope took Derek's offering of ice chips as she readied herself for the next contraction.

Derek stayed by Penelope's side as she struggled through each contraction; each one more intense than the one before it. When she drifted off in between the contractions, he thought back on the long and difficult road that led her to this point...

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I will try to get the next chapter out within the week. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN:** I was so happy to get such positive feedback on the previous chapter for this story. I'm glad I have you guys hooked already. Here's the first official chapter. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Several Months Earlier...

Penelope was awoken from her very deep slumber as her stomach started to rebel. She bolted out of bed and rushed into the bathroom where she collapsed in front of the toilet just in time to spill the contents of her stomach. When she thought she was done, she took a few deep breaths as she slowly attempted to sit up again. She slowly made her way back to her bedroom and glanced at the clock. Three am was way too early for her to be up, she thought as she climbed back into bed and fell right back to sleep.

A little while later, she resurfaced as she heard a faint ringing sound in the distance. She slowly sat up and reached for the phone that was dancing across her bedside table.

"Hello?" she mumbled as she clicked it on.

"Wow. You sound rough, Baby Girl." She heard Morgan's voice. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," she sighed as she glanced at her clock, realizing that she was more than two hours late for work.

"I was calling you because you're late for the briefing, but I think Hotch might excuse you this morning. Hold on."

"Garcia?" Hotch came on the line.

"Sorry I'm late sir. I'll be there soon." she attempted to climb out of bed.

"Why don't you take the day," Hotch told her. "Just rest up and be ready to work tomorrow."

"Thank you,"

"Baby Girl," Derek came back on the line. "Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"I think it might be food poisoning, so I don't think anything will help."

"All right, just get some rest. I'll try to call you tonight to see how you're doing. I'll see you tomorrow." They both hung up and Penelope got comfortable on the bed again and drifted back to sleep again.

A couple hours later, Penelope was in front of the toilet again waiting to see if anything else would come up. She reached for her phone and dialed a familiar number. She tried to wait patiently for them to answer on the other end.

"Hey Garcia," JJ's voice greeted her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," she mumbled. "Are you busy? I know you have a case-"

"It's a local case," JJ told her. "We just nailed down a profile. Hotch, Reid and Rossi went to go deliver it to the local precinct. The rest of us stayed here and were going to get some lunch before tackling this."

"Oh,"

"What's the matter?"

"Well I was hoping that you could pick me up something at the drug store, but if you're busy-"

"I'm not too busy for you. What do you need?"

"I don't want to bother you-"

"Garcia, it's absolutely fine. Now what do you need?"

"First you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to ask you to pick up for me."

"I promise, now what do you need?"

"A pregnancy test," her voice started to break.

"What?"

"Don't say anything, you promised."

"I'm going to tell Emily, but only because she's standing right next to me. I promise that I won't tell anyone else."

"Thank you," Penelope whispered.

"We're leaving right now, and we should be there soon."

"Do you still have your key? Cause I might-" Penelope started.

"I still have it,"

"You'll most likely find me in the bedroom or bathroom."

"All right, we'll be there soon." they both hung up and Penelope attempted to get up and walk back to her bedroom.

* * *

JJ and Emily reached Penelope's apartment building and started up the stairs. Both of them had been quiet the entire ride over. Neither of them said anything as they walked into the drug store to get the test for Penelope. They both had a million questions that they wanted to ask her, but they knew that they couldn't ask her unless she wanted to tell them.

JJ took out the spare key that Garcia had given her awhile back for emergencies and let her and Emily into the apartment. They found Penelope in her bedroom laying across the bed attempting to sit up. When Garcia spotted them coming into the room, she burst into tears. They immediately went to her and held her tightly as she cried uncontrollably.

"It's going to be ok," JJ told her once she got herself under control.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Emily asked her.

"It was that night at the bar-after I broke up with Kevin. You guys took me out for drinks..."

Both JJ and Emily listened as Garcia told them about their Girls Night at the bar. They listened as she told them how after they parted ways, she realized that she had left her phone behind. She went back to the bar to search for it and a guy came up to her. She couldn't remember all the details because they were still hazy, but she knew that they ended up at his place and spent the night together. When the next morning came and Penelope woke up in a stranger's bed, she realized what she had done and left before he woke up and never contacted him again.

"Garcia, why didn't you tell us?" JJ asked her as she finished telling them what happened.

"I was embarrassed," she mumbled. "I have never done anything like that before in my entire life."

"We all make mistakes," Emily told her.

"Do your mistakes involve the life of an innocent child?"

"You don't know that you're pregnant for sure," JJ handed her the plastic bag from the drug store down the street. "I got you two; just in case. Now you need to take them."

"And you didn't tell anyone else about this?"

"Absolutely not," Emily assured her.

"Derek wanted to come with us when he heard that we were dropping by to see you, but we were able to convince him to stay behind."

"Thank you," Penelope took the bag from JJ as she slowly got up off the bed.

She sighed and looked at them one more time before she walked into her bathroom and locked the door behind her. Emily and JJ just looked at each other as they sat on the bed to wait.

* * *

JJ and Emily started to pace the bedroom as they tried to wait for Garcia to come out of the bathroom. They sat down and glanced at each other once again as the minutes ticked slowly by.

"She's been in there a long time," Emily finally broke the silence.

"We need to just give her some space. This is really huge for her." JJ sighed. "This is the biggest thing that she's ever had to deal with."

"Right," Emily nodded as she looked over at her. "So...do you think she is? That she could be..."

"It's a possibility," JJ told her. "The throwing up could be morning sickness, and she's been extremely tired lately too."

"And we just thought it was because of all those long cases recently that we've had recently."

"Do you hear that?" JJ got up suddenly and approached the bathroom door. "I think-She's crying in there."

"Garcia," Emily knocked loudly. "Unlock the door for us please."

They heard some jiggling and the door slowly opened. They both slowly walked in and spotted Penelope sitting on the floor in between the door and the sink. JJ saw both tests sitting in the sink with the results clearly visible.

"What do they say?" Emily asked softly.

"They're both positive," JJ told her and they both got on the floor where they embraced Garcia tightly.

"What am I going to do?" Penelope mumbled. "There is a baby growing inside me."

"What you're going to do is take this one step at a time," JJ held her tightly. "I am going to give you the number of my OB-GYN and I will go with you. We'll go so that you can have all of your options lay out before you..."

Penelope wasn't even listening to them anymore; she continued to softly cry as they both whispered words of comfort to her. How was she going to handle this? Could she handle this? She started crying again and JJ stopped talking. Emily was silent as she and JJ embraced their friend. She was going to need all the support she could get; starting now.

* * *

JJ and Emily returned to work after finally getting Penelope calmed down. Once she stopped crying, JJ had her call the OB-GYN and make an appointment. He was able to fit her in the next day. JJ and Emily assured her that they would go with her when she said that she wouldn't know what to ask him. They got her calmed down and the three of them lay on the bed together until Penelope fell back asleep. JJ and Emily finally left and headed back to work after making sure that she would sleep for awhile.

"How's Garcia?" They were stopped by Hotch, who spotted them coming back into the bull pen and went to meet them to get an assessment on their analyst.

"A little better," JJ informed him. "She just can't keep anything down right now."

"We told her that if she wasn't any better in the morning we would take her to the doctors'." Emily told him, hoping their cover story would be convincing to their boss.

"That's probably a good idea if she's really as bad as you say," Hotch told them before heading back up the stairs to his office.

Derek finished his lunch as he sat next to Reid watching him go over the geographical profile. He spotted JJ and Emily walking over to get some coffee and decided to follow them. He slowly poured himself a cup as he looked over at them.

"So how is she?" he asked them. "Is she feeling any better?"

"Not really," Emily told him. "She was barely coherent. She just stayed in bed the whole time we were there."

"Except when she was in the bathroom," JJ added, hoping that Morgan wouldn't be able to see through their cover story.

"Do you think she'd want a movie night? It's our normal night for it, but if she's not up to it..."

"That might actually make her feel better," JJ agreed.

"Just don't show up unannounced," Emily told him. "Even if she's sick, she always wants to make sure she at least looks like she's at her best."

"I'll call her," Derek assured them as he walked back to the bullpen.

"I can't keep secrets," JJ sighed. "Especially one this big."

"We have to," Emily told her. "We promised her."

"I know," JJ took her phone out and sent a text. "I sent her a warning about Morgan calling her."

"Hopefully she gets it before he calls her." Emily stated.

"Hopefully." JJ sighed as she started up the stairs to talk to Hotch and Rossi about what they had so far and Emily went to go join Morgan and Reid, who was finishing up the geographical profile.

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? Will Morgan get the truth out of Garcia during movie night? Or will he be left in the dark? __I'm sorry if some of you were disappointed that there were no flashback scenes. From the chapter, Garcia said that the events from that night were still a little hazy. The events from that night may come back to her and they may not._ _Or will she be left in the dark about that night? I hope you liked this. PLZ R &R!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN:** Another update for you guys. Three days in a row! I can't promise that all my updates will be posted so regularly though. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!_

 _Again, I would like to apologize for my little mistake yesterday. For those of you who didn't get my last update, it seems that I posted the prologue two days in a row. I just got a new laptop that's also touchscreen so I'm still learning how to use it. For those of you who didn't get the new update for the real chapter one for this story, it is fixed. So I would recommend that you go and read the previous chapter before you read this one. Thank you!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Derek finished up all his paperwork from the case and went to leave it on Hotch's desk. They had closed the current case a lot faster than they all thought they would. It probably would've been a lot faster if Penelope was there helping them. Instead they were stuck with Kevin Lynch; he was all right-it's just that nobody was as fast as his Baby Girl. It was just weird not having Penelope answer the phone in her flirty way whenever they had to call for help in narrowing down the suspect field.

What he found really odd though, was the way that JJ and Emily treated Kevin whenever they had to ask for his help. They were either very distant or just didn't talk to him at all when the group had to confer with him. Sure Penelope had broken up with him almost two months ago, but they were always cordial towards him. Maybe they were like him; maybe they never actually like Lynch. Maybe they just got along with him for Penelope's sake.

Derek walked back out of Hotch's office and took out his cell phone as he dialed the familiar number.

"Lo?" a soft voice greeted him.

"Hey, Baby Girl. I take it that you're still not feeling well."

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was just checking to make sure that you were all right."

"No, I wasn't sleeping." she mumbled. "I just returned from one of my many many trips from the bathroom."

"Oh. Well I was going to ask if you wanted to have a movie night, but it doesn't sound like you'd be up for it."

"No!" Penelope interrupted him. "I'd like that. I just-I'm not sure if I'd be very good company right now."

"No worries," he assured her. "I'll come over in about an hour. If you're able to watch the movie that'd be great. If not that's fine too. But I'll bring you some soup."

"Ok," Penelope mumbled as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'll see you in about an hour then?"

"Can't wait." Penelope smiled for the first time all day as she hung up the phone.

Derek put his phone in his pocket again as he started back to his desk to gather his things and head home for the night. He looked up and saw Kevin Lynch standing frozen in the middle of the bullpen and glaring at him.

"Lynch," he nodded in his direction.

"Morgan,"

"Thanks for your help today."

"It's what I do," Kevin stated.

"Well our best was out sick today," Morgan glared at him. "So I guess we were desperate enough to seek your help."

Morgan walked to his desk and gathered his things as he saw Reid, JJ and Emily watching him.

"What?" he looked at them.

"What was going on with you and Lynch?" Emily asked.

"I was just reminding him of his place," he grumbled.

"His place?"

"Just making sure that he didn't get too comfortable down here. Garcia will be back and then that clown can leave."

"I thought you didn't have a problem with him," Reid looked at him.

"I tolerated him," Derek told him. "For Garcia's sake. Now that they're not together anymore-well I don't have to pretend to be nice to him anymore."

"You're not the only one who was pretending for Garcia's sake," JJ told him. "Something always seemed off about him."

"I'm glad it wasn't just me," Rossi joined their group. "That little weasel-"

"You were the one that approved their relationship," Reid looked at him.

"Big mistake on my part," he told them. "The things I've witnessed-"

"What did you witness?" Derek looked at him.

"Just little things. He always tried to control her; he didn't want her hanging out with us outside of work, and especially not you Morgan. I can't count how many times I overheard their arguments about you two and your movie nights."

"Seriously?"

"But our girl held her ground right?" JJ asked.

"Absolutely," Rossi smiled. "The only reason I didn't stop the arguments was so that I could witness her take him down a peg or two. I tell you, after some of the things I heard her threaten him with-well, I never want to get on her bad side. Especially after I heard him say something to her about the way she dresses-"

"He's one to talk," Emily mumbled.

"Exactly," Rossi nodded.

"What's wrong with the way she dresses?" Reid spoke up. "It's refreshing. She's just an original. She likes to be unique. She's just trying not to lose herself in this place after spending days on end looking at the horrific images that stare back at her on her computer screens. I personally enjoy seeing what she comes up with."

"I coudn't have said it better myself, Pretty Boy." Derek finished gathering his things and started to depart from the group. "I better get going. I told Garcia I would be over for our weekly movie night."

"She's still up for it?" Rossi looked at him.

"She said she was when I called her," he told them all. "I'll stop by her favorite deli and get her some soup or something."

"Tell her to feel better so she can get back to helping us and we can send Lynch back to his floor," Rossi called after him.

"Will do!" Derek called back as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Truthfully," Rossi turned back to the group. "I always wondered why he and Penelope never got together."

"They're both stubborn," Reid stated. "Neither one of them can see what's right in front of them."

"Well maybe they'll open their eyes now. Lynch is out of the picture-"

"But Derek is still with Savannah," Emily reminded him.

"They broke up," Reid said and they all looked at him. "What?"

"Since when?" JJ asked.

"A few weeks now,"

"How long have you known?" Emily asked.

"Derek told me the morning after it happened,"

"And that was when?"

"A few weeks ago," he revealed.

"Do you know what happened?"

"The same thing with Kevin. She was jealous of how close he was to Penelope. She even gave him an ultimatum."

"Ultimatum?"

"She told him that he either had to end his friendship with Garcia or she was walking away." Reid explained. "He told her to start packing her things."

"Wow,"

"I feel a little bad for Morgan," Rossi said. "But maybe this can work to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" JJ looked at him.

"Morgan's single, Garcia's single, maybe we can get them to finally see-"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," JJ interrupted. "She kind of has a lot on her plate right now."

"Like what?"

"All we're saying is that she's probably not ready to jump back into something so soon." Emily told them. "She invested almost four years with Kevin. She needs a little time to grieve."

"As does Morgan," JJ added.

"We'll give them both a few weeks," Rossi nodded as he walked away from the group. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"So what's really going on?" Reid looked at the girls. "Why don't you really want to help Rossi get our friends together?"

"It's complicated," JJ told him. "And Garcia needs a little time to figure some things out."

"What things?"

"Just things,"

"We can't tell you," Emily told him. "She made us promise. Just let it go."

"I will for now," Reid told them. "But you know that Rossi is relentless. He'll give them a short grieving period, then he'll start the plan he's probably already cooked up in his head."

"We can handle Rossi," they walked away, leaving Reid very confused.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Sorry that there's not much interaction with Derek and Penelope in this chapter. I just wanted to set up how the rest of the story structure will be. There will be plenty of Baby Girl and Baby Boy interaction in the next chapter for you guys. PLZ R&R!_

 ** _Before you all go, a few questions to get your opinion on a few aspects of this story..._**

 _1.) Should Savannah and Kevin get their revenge on Derek and Penelope?_

 _2.) Should Savannah and Kevin team up and work together or just work solo?_

 _3.) Should Hotch and Emily already be together or eventually get together?_

 _4.) Should JJ and Reid already be together or eventually get together?_

 _5.) Should Fran, Sarah and Desiree be living in Quantico or back home in Chicago?_

 _6.) Should Fran and Rossi be dating or living together or married?_

 _Thank you for any opinions or input that you would be willing to give me! Happy Reading!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN:** Another chapter! I really need to work on my other story, but I'm really into this one. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Penelope was exhausted as she lay back down on the couch and covered herself up with a blanket again. She had just spent the last twenty minutes trying to hide any evidence of what was really wrong with her before Derek was scheduled to arrive for their movie night. After awhile, her eyes started to droop but then popped right back open again when she heard a key in the lock and saw her door start to open. She started to sit up when she saw Derek with a couple of grocery bags in his hands.

"Lay back down," he ordered her. "I got this."

"What is all that?" she mumbled as he set it all down on her kitchen counters.

"I got you some broth from the corner deli," he told her as he started unloading the bags. "And also this."

"Saltines and ginger ale?" she looked at him. "Why?"

She looked at him suspiciously. Why would he get her saltines and ginger ale? Had JJ or Emily let something slip when they went back to work? They promised her that they wouldn't say a word to anyone.

"Remember the last time you were sick?" he looked at her. "You had that really bad case of stomach flu that lasted for almost a week. You couldn't keep anything down except for crackers and ginger ale."

"Yeah, right." She sighed in relief, realizing that she should have known better than to think that her friends wouldn't keep their word to her.

"I figured if you couldn't keep the broth down...Well, we need to get some kind of nutrients into you."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You just rest and I'll bring it out to you." He told her as he pulled the covers up over her more, recognizing the soft blanket that was normally resting on the back of the couch. "You good?"

"I'm good," she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Penelope dozed on the couch as she heard him moving around in her kitchen. She tried to stay alert; afraid that she would let something slip when she was barely coherent enough to function at the moment. And she didn't need to see the look of pity or sympathy on his face when her best friend figured it all out eventually.

"Here we go," Derek came out to her with a wooden tray loaded down with a small bowl, the crackers and a small bottle of ginger ale.

"You're too good to me," she slowly sat up.

"You know you do the same for me," he sat down next to her as she tried to give him some room. "Even with my shitty attitude and trying to get you to leave, you stay with me until I'm all better."

"That's what friends do," she looked at him.

"Yes they do," he smiled back. "Now try to eat something while I pick out a movie for us to watch."

Penelope slowly sipped at a few spoonfuls of the broth as she watched him go to her her movie collection and scan the titles. The broth started to not sit well with her, so she put it on the coffee table and picked up the package of crackers.

Derek took a movie out of her cabinet and set up the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and went back to sit next to Penelope as he saw that she had abandoned the broth and was snacking on the crackers.

"Not up to eating?"

"My stomach doesn't want me to eat apparently," she mumbled as she slowly took a sip of the ginger ale. "So what movie did you pick out?"

"50 First Dates,"

"Good choice," she smiled at him.

He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled up to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her as the movie started.

"I'm sorry that I'm taking you away from your time with Savannah,"

"Savannah and I broke up," he told her.

"What?" she looked up at him. "Why? What happened?"

"We were just fighting way too much," he told her. "I finally got tired of it and ended it with her."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago,"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were already dealing with your break up with Kevin," he told her. "I didn't want to add onto your problems with my problems."

"We're friends," she told him. "We're supposed to unload on each other. That's what we're here for."

"I will remember that for next time," he smiled at her.

"You better," she mumbled.

"You just rest now, Baby Girl." He told her. "Hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Maybe," she slowly drifted off.

* * *

Emily walked into the master bedroom and smiled as she saw her husband laying back on the bed waiting for her. She went into the bathroom to get ready to sleep for the night and came back out and climbed into bed.

"Jack is out like a light," she told him.

"You do have the magic touch with him," Aaron smiled over at her. "So I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, what is it?" she looked at him.

"Whatever is going on with Penelope-"

"She's sick," Emily interrupted him.

"That may be part of it, but I know there's more to it than that."

"Aaron-"

"I'm not asking you to betray her confidence or anything," he assured her. "I just want to make sure that she's ok."

"I think she will be,"

"I may be her boss, but outside of work I'd like to think that we're friends. So I care about her well-being."

"When I'm able to tell others about what's going on, you'll be the first person that I tell."

"Good to know," he smiled at her.

* * *

JJ snuggled into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her.

"So I need to ask you something," Reid started.

"What is it?"

"This thing with Garcia-"

"Spence," she sighed. "I can't-"

"I'm not demanding you to tell me," he told her. "I just want to make sure that she's ok."

"She is,"

"You're sure? Cause if something is really wrong, I don't know what I would do."

"Whoa," JJ stopped him. "It's not a life or death situation. I'm sure that Garcia thinks that right now, but I believe that everything will work out."

"Everything happens for a reason?"

"Let's hope that she still has faith in that statement when all this is over." JJ stated as they got settled into bed again.

* * *

Derek forced his eyes open when he felt the comfort of the blanket leave him. He looked up and caught sight of Penelope just as she disappeared into her bedroom. He looked around and saw that it was dark out and realized that the movie had been long over and that he must've drifted off as well.

Derek slowly got up from the couch, stretching his back out, and went in search of Penelope to make sure that she was ok. He saw no sign of her in the bedroom, but saw a faint light coming out from underneath her closed bathroom door.

"Garcia?" he knocked softly on the door. "Are you ok in there, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah," he heard her muffled reply before he heard her retching.

"Are you sure? I can get you something."

"I think I'm just going to take a shower," the door slowly opened and Penelope came out and went to her dresser to get a new pair of pajamas. "You can go now if you want. I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to go to bed after I'm done with my shower anyway."

"I'll clean up our mess," he told her.

"You don't have to. I'll get it later."

"No offense Baby Girl, but you barely have any energy to walk from your bedroom to your bathroom. I'll clean up."

"Thank you," she mumbled before walking back into the bathroom.

Derek walked out of the bedroom and started to gather all their dishes and trash and took it all into the kitchen. He put the dishes in the sink and threw all the trash in the garbage. He went back out to double-check that he got everything when he heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later, Penelope walked out of the bathroom.

"You're still here," she spotted him walking in to her.

"I just finished cleaning up," he told her as he helped her get settled into bed and covered her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I might not be in tomorrow,"

"Then I'll call to check in on you," he told her. "You just get some sleep. I'll lock up when I leave."

"Thank you," she mumbled as she faintly heard him move around her room.

Derek sat with her on the bed until he knew that she was asleep, then got up to get ready to leave her for the night. He walked over to her nightstand to turn out her light when something on the nearby chair caught his eye. He picked up the carton and stared shocked at the contents as he stared back at his best friend sleeping soundly in her bed just a few feet away.

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you think? What will Derek's reaction be? I hope you liked this. I will try to work on Dreaming Of Home now. PLZ R&R!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN:** I know that I said I would be working on Dreaming Of Home, which I will be, but this chapter came out a lot faster than I thought it would. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Derek stared back at his best friend sleeping soundly in her bed just a few feet away from where he was standing. Could she really-be pregnant? He supposed all the nausea and vomiting, not being able to keep anything down and her pure exhaustion could be because of morning sickness. But why wouldn't she tell him if she even suspected that she was pregnant? It's not like he would judge her. Lynch seemed like a decent enough guy that he would step up and be a decent man in a situation like this. Sure they were broken up now, but he assumed that he would take care of Penelope and their child.

Derek glanced back at the bed one last time before starting to retreat from the room. No matter what happened with his best friend and her ex, he knew one thing for sure: He would be there for her in this until the end; no matter what she needed.

"Good night Baby Girl," Derek whispered into the stillness as he shut off all the lights and locked her door before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

Derek awoke very early the next morning, not having gotten hardly any sleep the night before. He glanced at the time and saw that it was barely four am. Hotch had told them all that they didn't have to be into the office that day until ten. He picked his cell phone up off the night stand and typed a message.

'Sorry if this woke you up. Can I come over? I need someone to talk to.'

'You know I can never sleep in. Come on over. The door will be unlocked and I'll start some coffee.'

Derek took a quick shower and grabbed his keys before walking out his door with Clooney following close behind him. A little while later, he pulled into the circle drive and got out of his car with Clooney in tow. He let himself into the house and walked through the foyer and into the kitchen, where he could smell the aroma of the coffee coming from.

"Morning," Dave greeted him as he pushed a steaming mug towards him and he sat down at the kitchen island.

"Thanks," Derek took a sip. "Sorry about the early morning wake up call."

"You're always welcome here, no matter what time it is." Dave assured him. "You should know that by now."

"What's going on down here?" they both looked up at the voice as they tightened their bathrobe around them. "Derek? What's with the early morning wake up call, Baby Boy?"

"Sorry Ma," Derek told her. "I couldn't sleep and I figured Dave would be up anyway."

"Well what's going on?" Fran joined them at the island as Dave went to pour her a cup of coffee as well.

"Just-"

"How's Penelope?" Dave asked him as he rejoined them.

"What about Penelope?" Fran looked between them. "Is she all right?"

"She could have the stomach flu..." Derek told them. "Or it could be something else entirely."

"What else could it be?" Dave looked at him.

"She's not seriously sick is she?" Fran asked.

"No," Derek rushed to assure them. "I found something at her place last night-I wasn't snooping. I was cleaning up after our movie night and I just found it by mistake-and I'm not sure if I should just bring it up to her and let her know that I know."

"What'd you find?"

"Are Sarah or Des here?" Derek looked towards the stairs for any sign of them.

"They didn't spend the night," Dave told him. "It's just us here, now what did you find?"

"What I'm about to tell you stays between the three of us," Derek looked at them. "Although I'm sure Emily and JJ know by now. That's why they were acting so weird yesterday after they got back from visiting Penelope at lunch."

"We won't tell a soul," Fran told him. "Now spill, what did you find?"

"I found a pregnancy test," Derek revealed to them.

"Whoa," Dave mumbled. "I didn't see that coming."

"Oh my," Fran sighed. "That poor dear."

"Right?" Derek looked at them. "So should I ask her about it or-"

"Absolutely not," Fran stated. "Don't ask her about it. You just let her come to you."

"But we're best friends."

"And you're also a guy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that you wouldn't understand," Dave told him. "I assume that she's confided in the girls?"

"I'm pretty sure she has," Derek nodded.

"Because they're girls," Fran told him. "They would understand about this more than you ever could. Plus JJ has been through this."

"You're right," Derek sighed.

"Of course I am. Just be there for her without letting on that you know. She'll eventually come to you."

"You really think so?"

"You guys are best friends," Dave told him. "She'll eventually tell you what's going on."

"All right," Derek sighed. "Do you think Lynch knows? If she just found out, maybe she's stressing herself out with worry over having to tell him and that's what's making her sick. As well as what I assume is morning sickness, I mean."

"We also have to consider another possibility," Dave stated. "Maybe Lynch already knows and that's why they broke up. And she's making herself sick with worry over the possibility of being a single mom raising this kid alone."

"Why didn't I even think of that?" Derek sighed.

"Tell me what else you've been up to while Dave makes us all some breakfast." Fran looked at her son, wanting to change the subject so as to not stress him out more than he already was over worrying about his best friend.

"Oh I see how it is," Dave went to go warm up the stove.

"Come on," Fran urged her son. "What's been going on with you?"

"Well..."

"Does she know about the breakup?" Dave asked.

"Breakup?" Fran asked. "You and Savannah broke up?"

"How did you know?" Derek looked at his step-dad. "Reid told you didn't he?"

"The subject may have come up after you left yesterday. So did she really give you an ultimatum?"

"I'm going to super glue that boys' lips shut." Derek mumbled.

"What kind of ultimatum did that woman give you?" Fran looked at her son. "What made you finally kick that woman to the curb?"

"Ma,"

"What? I never liked her, you know that."

"Yes, you've made your opinion known since the first time you met her."

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Fran demanded.

"She's always been jealous of my friendship with Penelope," Derek told her. "I guess she finally just couldn't take it anymore. She told me that I needed to end my friendship with her or she was walking away."

"Please tell me that you didn't have to hesitate."

"No," Derek shook his head. "I told her to pack her things and I sat back down and watched as she walked out the door."

"Good for you,"

"No one cuts Garcia out of your life and lives to tell the tale," Dave called. "I'd like to see her try anything-"

"Enough about that woman," Fran interrupted. "She's out of our lives now."

"You're absolutely right Bella," Dave kissed her cheek. "Breakfast is served anyway."

"Good, I'm starving." Derek smiled as they all sat around the kitchen island and talked some more until both Dave and Derek had to leave for work.

* * *

Penelope sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office in between JJ and Emily. They were being very supportive, but it felt like they were trying to prevent her from bolting. She hadn't planned to because she needed to know the truth, but as she filled out all the paperwork she felt the overwhelming need to get as far away from there as possible.

"How you doing?" JJ asked her.

"Not good," she sighed. "I know nothing about the father's side-health wise. Even if it is Kevin's baby."

"Just leave it blank. You can explain it to the doctor."

"Right," Penelope scribbled her signature on the bottom of the form and went to turn it back into the nurse's desk.

"It'll be fine," JJ assured her as she returned to them. "It's a little nerve-wracking at first, but Dr. Carlson is the best."

"Ok," Penelope nodded.

"If you want us to go in with you we can," Emily told her.

"Although I'm not sure you want us in there for the first part of it," JJ added. "But we'll come in for the exam at the end."

"What goes on in the beginning?" Penelope looked at her.

"They'll ask about your history-all of it-it will most likely get very uncomfortable for you."

"Yeah, you can come in at the end." Penelope nodded. "We may be besties, but you don't need to know that about me."

"Understood," Emily nodded her head. "I wouldn't want you guys present for that either."

"Penelope Garcia?" they looked up and saw a nurse holding a door open for her. "The doctor will see you now."

"Good luck," Emily told her as she slowly stood up.

"You'll be fine," JJ called as she disappeared in the back. "I so remember that look."

"What look?"

"That look of pure terror. I was petrified when I had to come here before I told Spence about Henry."

"She'll be fine," Emily assured her.

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN:** Another update for all of you. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Penelope silently sat on the cushiony exam table after the nurse had her change into one of the paper gowns and then took her blood pressure and weighed her. She started shaking as the minutes ticked by as she waited for the doctor to come in.

"Sorry for the delay," a middle-aged woman came into the room. "I am Dr. Anna Carlson. You must be Penelope."

"Yes," she said softly.

"I've heard some interesting stories about you from both Spencer and JJ."

"I usually live up to the hype," she quipped.

"I know you're nervous, but my job is to make this go as smoothly as possible for you." Penelope nodded. "But I do have a few questions before we start the exam. Do you know about how far along you are?"

"I'm not sure," she said softly. "It could be one month, it could be three. My ex and I hadn't been physical since about three months before we broke up, but there was an occurance in a bar about a month ago after we broke up..."

"That is not the worst thing that I've heard in my office," Dr, Carlson assured her.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Penelope sat through the most invasive questions as she had to relay her complete sexual history with each partner that she had.

Penelope slowly lay back on the exam table as the nurse came back in with the ultrasound machine followed closely behind by JJ and Emily. They immediately went to stand on one side of the table and clutched her hand as Dr. Carlson readied the machine.

"How'd it go?" JJ asked.

"All right," she sighed.

"It's all smooth sailing now," she assured her.

"If you say so,"

"Now I would like to do an ultrasound," Dr. Carlson told Penelope. "So that we can narrow down the time of conception and we can estimate your due date."

Penelope nodded as the nurse finished setting up and Dr. Carlson pulled up Penelope's gown. She started shaking and JJ squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Going by the length and weight of the fetus, I'd say you're about six weeks along." Dr. Carlson informed her.

"You can tell the length and weight from the ultrasound?" Penelope looked at her.

"Yes I can," Dr. Carlson smiled at her. "And right now the little one measures at about 1/8 of an inch, and weighs in at less than 0.04 ozs. That's about the size of a pomegranate seed. So no one else can tell that you're pregnant quite yet."

"So what do I need to do?" Penelope slowly sat up.

"I will write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins," she stated as the nurse started out of the room with the ultrasound machine. "Now I assume that you're starting to experience the first bouts of morning sickness."

"Oh yes," Penelope nodded.

"And how has that been?"

"Awful," Penelope sighed. "I haven't been able to keep anything down since I suspected."

"I will write another prescription to try to combat the nausea," she handed her the prescriptions. "For now until the morning sickness passes, try to eat several smaller meals throughout the day."

"How long will the morning sickness last?"

"I'd say about until you get in to the second trimester,"

"Oh joy," she mumbled.

"You'll get through it Garcie," JJ assured her. "I did."

"I'll let you get changed," Dr. Carlson smiled at them. "I'll have the prescriptions waiting for you at the front desk and you can schedule your next appointment with the nurse."

"Thank you," Penelope said softly as she went to go change back into her clothes and Dr. Carlson left the room.

"Is everything ok?" JJ looked at Penelope as she came back out to them straightening out her clothes. "The doctor said that everything was fine."

"It's not Kevin's baby," she sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs by the bed.

"You won't know that until you get a DNA test done," Emily told her.

"And you can get one done at five months," JJ told her. "When you have your amniocentesis if you choose to do so."

"She said that I'm six weeks along," Penelope looked at them with tears in her eyes. "A month and a half; which is around the time that we went out to the bar."

"There's still a chance that it could be Kevin's-"

"We hadn't had a physical relationship for three months before we broke up."

"Oh,"

"This baby will never know who it's father is. I don't even remember his name. Heck, I can't even remember it being concieved."

"It'll be ok," JJ embraced her as she broke down. "You will get through this. Worse case is that you will be a single mother to an absolutely beautiful child. You're stronger than most of the single mothers I know out there."

"I-"

"Don't worry about all the worst-case scenarios right now." Emily told her. "Focus on the fact that you have a healthy six-week baby growing inside of you."

"Yeah,"

"Come on," JJ helped her up out of the chair. "Do you think you're well enough to try going back to work this afternoon?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Take another day then," JJ told her. "Try to catch up on some sleep and be refreshed by tomorrow when Hotch will give you no choice than to come into work."

"Probably a good idea," Emily told her. "You look like you're about ready to drop anyways."

"Yeah, ok." Penelope mumbled as she stopped to pick up her prescriptions and made her next appointment.

"I have a doctor's note for Hotch," JJ came back to them after talking to Dr. Carlson. "Nothing about your pregnancy. Just that you should be ready to go back to work tomorrow."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at her.

"We'll drop you off at your place and then we'll head into work." JJ told her as they all walked out of the doctor's office.

* * *

Derek looked up as the doors to the bullpen opened and he spotted JJ and Emily coming in together; without Penelope. He watched as JJ ascended the stairs and started into Hotch's office as Emily came over to them after she had gotten herself some coffee.

"Where's Garcia?" Reid asked her.

"She's taking another day to catch up on her rest," she told them. "JJ just went to give Hotch the doctor's note. She's been cleared to come back tomorrow."

"So what was wrong with her?" Derek asked her.

"Just the stomach flu," she told him. "But she is so ready to get back to work. She said that she would have no problem with throwing Lynch out of her office."

"I hope I'm here to see that," Reid smiled.

* * *

Penelope collapsed on her bed once she made it through her door after JJ and Emily had dropped her off after her appointment. She opened up the prescription bags and pulled out the pill bottles. She immediately took one pill from each bottle and lay down as she spotted all the information that the doctor had sent home with her. She pulled it all out and glanced through it as she took out the book that JJ had bought for her as they all waited for her prescriptions to be filled.

"Let's see here," she thumbed through the pages to try to find how developed her unborn child was at that moment. "Six weeks...here it is."

Penelope involuntarily placed her hand on her stomach as she read through all the information.

"It says here that you are going to start growing like crazy," Penelope smiled as she read through all the material. "You are starting to circulate blood and you are developing a nose, your eyes, ears, and chin and cheeks. And you will start moving your hands and feet."

"You have already started developing," Penelope wiped her eyes. "I never really thought about starting a family. But after today-there is no way that I could ever give you up. It's going to be hard-most likely for both of us-and I know that you'll have some very difficult questions for me to answer when you get a little older. But we'll be in this together. That's how it will always be."

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!_


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Another update for all of you. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Penelope slowly resurfaced as she heard her phone alarm going off. She slowly sat up in bed and realized that she would be losing her daily battle. She bolted out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time. After she finished emptying her stomach she slowly made her way back out to her bedroom as she heard her phone going off. She picked it up off her nightstand and saw a text message from JJ.

'Hope you're ready to come back to work. We got a case.'

'Hope I can get through the day without tossing my cookies.'

'Try some dry toast and I'll see you in a little bit.'

Penelope put her phone down again and quickly got dressed, realizing that she wouldn't be able to fit into any of her clothes soon. After she was done getting ready, she made up some dry toast and rushed out the door so that she wouldn't be too late to work.

* * *

Derek looked up from getting his coffee as he heard a familiar voice. He smiled when he saw Garcia talking to Emily. She looked a little better than the last time he saw her, but she still looked run-down.

He had shown up at her apartment last night to see how she was, but she was sound asleep. He only stayed for a few minutes just to see if she would wake up or not, then left again.

"Welcome back, Baby Girl." he approached the two girls.

"Thank you, Hot Stuff." Penelope turned to smile at him.

"It is soo good to have you back, Garcia." Reid approached the group. "This means that we can get rid of Lynch right?"

"Problems?" Penelope smiled at them.

"No one is as good as you, Baby Girl." Derek told her. "Once you have the best, you can't go back."

"In that case, I think I'll go purge my office of all things Kevin," she stated. "Because I'm sure that he left behind a mess."

The three of them watched her walk away from them and up the stairs towards her office. Derek went to fill a mug as the other two just stood there.

"Should we-" Emily asked.

"I'm getting a front-row seat to this," Derek started up the stairs and saw some items fly out of Garcia's open office door.

* * *

Penelope grumbled as she unlocked her office and saw the mess that Kevin had left behind. Candy wrappers, empty coffee cups and mugs, and empty take-out containers. She found an empty cardboard box and placed it all in it and placed it outside her office door. She went back inside her office and gathered the trinkets that she didn't recognize as her own along with a godly-awful-looking sweater that she threw out in the hall.

"Watch it, Baby Girl." she turned at Derek's voice.

"Sorry, Baby Boy."

"I brought you something to quench your thirst," he smiled at her as he placed the steaming mug on the table far away from the computers. "And I wasn't talking about myself."

"I'm not so sure if I should have coffee just yet," she told him. "I'm still a little sick."

"I figured as much. That's why I brought you some herbal tea."

"Well thank you," she took a sip. "Ooh, Chamomile."

"I just grabbed the first one I could find."

"You're the best," she smiled at him as she booted up her computers.

"Well isn't this sweet?" they heard a mocking voice and they both turned to see Kevin Lynch standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Kevin?" Penelope glared at him.

"I came to get to work,"

"Well we have the best back so we won't be needing your mediocre assistance anymore," Derek told him.

"Mediocre?"

"You took twice as long to run a search than she ever has,"

"All of the things you left lying around my office, you can find out in the hall." Penelope told him. "Now if you don't mind, I have some work to catch up on. Especially after seeing what you've done to my system."

"Garcia, I-" JJ came into the office, followed closely behind by Hotch; each of them carrying thick files. "What's going on?"

"I called you this morning," Hotch looked at Lynch. "Telling you that we didn't need you anymore."

"I just came to get my things," Lynch told him.

"They're in the hall," JJ stated. "So you have no business being in here anymore."

"I just wanted to make sure that Agent Garcia didn't forget anything."

"Believe me," Penelope spoke up. "I want everything about you far away from me."

"So there's no need for you to be up here," Hotch told him. "I suggest that you go back to your own floor. I don't want to see you down here again. If I do, I will be reporting this little incident to your superior."

"I did nothing wrong-" Lynch started.

"You're harassing two of my agents. That alone, will get you suspended for two weeks."

"Fine," Lynch left in a huff and everyone looked at Penelope.

"I'm fine!" she stated firmly. "I would just like to get back to work. I know that I have a lot to catch up on."

"Well here's the case files," Hotch handed them to her as he looked at Derek. "Round table room in five."

"Got it," Derek nodded as he and JJ walked back out of the room, JJ looking back at Penelope with concern. "So are you really ok, Baby Girl?"

"I will be after I purge everything of Kevin's from my life."

"Right," he nodded. "If you ever want to talk-about anything-you know that you can come to me, right?"

"Of course I know that," she smiled at him. "Kevin is out of my life, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Good," he nodded as she sat down and started to get right to work. "Well I'll see you later."

"Stay safe!" she called as he closed her door behind her.

After the briefing, Derek took out his phone and dialed his mom's number as he spotted Dave coming up to him with his go bag.

"Hey Ma-"

"Dave already called and told me that you guys have a case," she interrupted him. "Just make sure that you stay safe, Baby Boy."

"I will, I promise." Derek assured her. "I actually need you to do me a favor while we're gone."

"The girls already went to get Clooney."

"Thanks, but that's not it."

"Ok, what's the favor?"

"Can you please keep in touch with Penelope?"

"I do that anyway,"

"Well she had a run-in with Lynch when she got to her office this morning. And I don't think that's going to be the last. So-"

"Say no more," Fran interrupted. "I'll check in with her regularly while you guys are away."

"Thanks Ma," he followed Dave out to the parking garage where the SUV was waiting for all of them. "I got to go now. Talk to you soon."

"So how bad was it with Lynch this morning?" Dave asked as they climbed into the SUV, where everyone was waiting for them.

"He wasn't threatening her exactly," Derek told them all. "He just wanted to get under her skin I think. She was having none of it though."

"Good,"

"I already informed his superior," Hotch told them as they pulled up to the air strip. "He was not happy with Lynch."

"Should we be concerned with Garcia's safety?" Emily asked.

"I already told her to change the passcode to her office," Hotch told them. "And to do a security sweep of her computers and the entire system before she started research for the case. She said she'd get back to me if she found anything suspicious."

"Probably a good idea," Dave nodded.

* * *

Penelope was just doing a final sweep of her internal hard drive when there was a knock at the door. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost lunchtime; and the team had most likely already taken off so it couldn't be any of them.

"Penelope?" she heard Fran's voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" she smiled as her future mother-in-law; as she sometimes referred to her- came into her office carrying a brown paper bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to lie," Fran set the bag down. "Both Derek and Dave are worried about you. Derek asked me to check in on you."

"Why?"

"He told me about what happened with Lynch this morning,"

"He's just trying to be possessive again," Penelope brushed it off. "I wouldn't let him get away with it while we were dating, and I certainly won't let him get away with it now."

"Good for you," Fran smiled at her as she took out the contents of the bag. "It's lunchtime so I decided to stop and get us something to eat."

"Oh, I-"

"I know it takes a little bit for your stomach to get back to its normal eating habits after you've been sick, so I got you some broth."

"Thank you," Penelope gladly accepted the styrofoam bowl and plastic spoon.

"And some ginger ale," Fran handed her the small bottle. "I think waiting to get over an illness completely is worse than the actual sickness."

"Yeah," Penelope mumbled as she slowly took a sip of the broth, hating to keep a secret from the only mother figure she had.

All of the computer monitors started going off and Penelope turned back to the screens as an alert appeared on the screen. She immediately started typing as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"What's going on?" Fran asked.

"Kevin was using this office when I was out sick," Penelope explained to her. "Hotch told me to do a sweep of the computers just in case, and I just found something."

"What is it?"

"There's a spy camera installed,"

"He's spying on you?"

"Not for long," she clicked a few buttons. "I just installed a video that will play on a continuous loop."

"What video?"

"It'll just show me sitting at my computers working," she said as someone finally answered on the other end of the phone. "Sir! Yes, I found something."

Fran watched as Penelope continued to talk to her boss and tell him what all she had found.

* * *

"Lynch spied on her?" Derek seethed. "We better solve this case fast and get back home, so that I can-"

"You will do nothing," Hotch told him as he glanced at all of them. "Garcia has already installed a video that will play on a continuous loop, I have contacted his superior who will be monitoring his activity, if he does anything I will know about it."

"I think we need to think about setting up some kind of protection for Garcia soon," Dave commented.

"Unfortunately, I can't do anything unless he does something first."

"This is bad," JJ stated.

"Wait until he finds out about the baby," Emily mumbled next to her, not knowing that Derek could hear every word.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you think? I hope you liked this. Will Kevin give up on his antics or do something even more drastic? PLZ R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Here's the latest update for you guys. I was hoping to have this out by last night, but I lost this ENTIRE chapter when I tried saving it so I had to try to reconstruct this whole thing from memory. That was not fun. But hopefully you like this chapter. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Penelope sat working at her desk as she went through all the search criteria that Hotch sent her to go through. Fran had left just five minutes ago, after making her promise that she would join her and Desiree and Sarah for dinner that night. She agreed; only to make her leave her office so that she could get back to work. Her computers started going off and she started typing away as she dialed her team.

"What you got for us, Sweet Thing?" Derek's voice greeted her.

"Lots of things," she responded. "It seems that the same type of locket that was found on each of the victims was purchased in bulk from the same local retailer. I just sent the address to your tablets."

"You're the best Mama,"

"And don't you ever forget it." she hung up the phone and sighed as she saw the reading material sticking out of her purse.

She silently pulled it out and opened it up since she didn't have anything else to do until the team called her again for some more of her help. She flipped through the book and started reading to pass the time.

* * *

Derek put the SUV in park and he and JJ climbed out and walked into the jewelry store. They looked around for the owner and spotted her behind the counter setting up a display.

"Can I help you?" she smiled at them.

"FBI," they showed her their badges.

"What can I help you with?"

"All of our victims have had the same locket around their necks when they were found, and we tracked down the exact same model type to this store." JJ told her.

"If you're implying that I had something to do with-"

"That's not what we're saying at all," Derek interrupted her. "We were just hoping that you had a record of who you sold the lockets to."

"Lucky for you, I transferred all my files to digital ones a while back. It'll just take me a minute." she walked away.

Derek and JJ started to look around the shop as they waited for her to return to them. Derek looked at the jewelry selection as JJ just watched him.

"Here we are," the owner came back to them with some printed papers. "Someone bought the entire collection the same day that they came in."

"Would you happen to have a name?" JJ asked her.

"He paid with a credit card," she handed over the information to them.

They both thanked her before walking out of the shop and climbing back into the SUV. Derek pulled away from the shop as he dialed a number.

"What'd you guys find?" Hotch's voice answered them.

"We got a name," Derek informed him. "A Michael Rosen. He doesn't live that far from us. His address was just sent to your phones."

"That's only a few blocks from the precinct. We'll meet you there." they both hung up and Derek sped up a little.

"We better solve this case soon so that we can get back home as soon as possible," he stated.

"I want to get back home to Penelope too," JJ told him.

"I know," he sighed. "We just need to get back there soon. I have a feeling that Lynch will not be giving up his antics anytime soon."

"Me too," JJ said as they pulled up to the address and saw that the others had just arrived.

They both climbed out of the SUV and joined the rest of their team as they all crowded around Hotch, who had the plan of attack.

* * *

A little while later, Derek pushed Michael Rosen into the precinct and shoved him into the closest interrogation room. He pushed him into the chair and handcuffed him to the table before walking back out. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Sweetness, good news." he greeted her. "We have the unsub in custody. So we just need to finish up the paperwork and we should be back home in a few hours."

"Great!" Penelope's voiced answered back.

"Maybe we can have one of our movie nights again when we get back,"

"Sounds good, My Chocolate Adonis," she cooed.

Derek shook his head as he hung up with her and spotted Hotch and Rossi coming out of the interrogation room.

"You're done already?" he asked them.

"He sang like a canary," Rossi told him.

"Well then, let's get this paperwork done so that we can get back home."

* * *

"Hello, this is the Department For Women's Health. How may I help you?" Penelope listened to the chipper voice on the other end of her phone before starting to talk.

"My name is Penelope Garcia and I just found out that I was pregnant. I was told that you can help me."

"Yes, we can talk you through all of your options. We actually had a cancellation this evening. We can fit you in then if that's good for you."

"I did actually have plans," Penelope sighed. "But I can cancel. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Great, we have you down for six o'clock this evening then."

"I will be there," Penelope hung up and searched her contacts before dialing. "Fran, it's Penelope."

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"Better,"

"I actually just got off the phone with Dave. He said they'll be home soon so Derek and Dave might be joining us girls for dinner."

"That's why I'm calling. I have an appointment in a couple hours. They were able to fit me in at the last minute."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. They just want to double check some things. They assured me that it's nothing to worry about."

"Well I guess we'll have dinner at another time then,"

"Thank you for understanding,"

"Absolutely," Fran assured her. "You just don't forget to call me later though."

"Will do," Penelope smiled as she hung up the phone and finished backing up her files as she gathered her things to leave.

* * *

The team slowly stepped off the elevators and walked through the glass doors to gather their things for the weekend. Hopefully they wouldn't be getting another case until Monday so they could enjoy their weekend off.  
JJ gathered some files from her office to take home with her for the weekend before walking back out and heading down to Penelope's office.  
"Wait up!" Emily caught up to her. "I tried calling her when we landed, but she didn't answer."

"Yeah, that's strange. She always answers her phone; no matter what."

They reached the door to Penelope's office and knocked sharply. They exchanged looks when they got no answer and knocked again; more harshly this time. After once again not getting an answer, JJ took out her keycard and scanned it to unlock the door.

"She could've gotten done with her work and went home early,"JJ looked at Emily as she scanned the room.

"She always waits for us to get back from a case," Emily told her.

"She may have gone home early to get some rest,"

"Maybe," Emily mumbled as JJ scanned the room again.

She spotted a rectangle card on the floor and she walked in to pick it up. Emily was right behind her as she flipped it over and saw the business card logo on it.

"Department For Women's Health," JJ read out loud. "Oh no."

"What?" Emily looked at her.

"This is a place you go to when you have an unplanned pregnancy."

"So?"

"So the women who go there go to have all their options lay out for them. Options that include abortion."

"Garcia would never-"

"She never told us what she had planned to do," JJ told her.

"And she was very upset when she figured out that there was no way that Lynch could be the father." Emily took out her phone and dialed Penelope's number again. "Come on PG, answer your phone."

"What's going on?" they heard a voice and turned to see Derek standing in the doorway. "Where's Garcia?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," JJ told him.

"Still no answer," Emily hung up her phone. "I really hope that she's not doing something that she's going to regret."

"What do you mean?" Derek looked at them.

"We'll tell you later." JJ dismissed him as she started to pull Emily out of the room.

"Is this about the baby?" Derek asked, making them both stop in their tracks.

"Baby?" JJ turned to look at him.

"What baby?" Emily faced him as well.

"You can stop the charade," Derek stated. "I know you guys are just trying to protect Baby Girl, but I already know that she's pregnant."

"How long have you known?"

"Since our movie night,"

"How'd you find out?" JJ asked him.

"I was cleaning up after she fell asleep and found the test."

"But you didn't say anything to her about it?"

"It's a private matter," he told them. "I figured that she would tell me when she was ready."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"My mom and Dave,"

"They both know?"Emily grumbled.

"They promised not to say anything," Derek held his hands up in surrender.

"We can worry about this later," JJ handed Derek the business card and explained to him what they thought it meant.

"No way," he shook his head. "She would never terminate a pregnancy. It's not in her nature."

"She is facing an unplanned pregnancy," JJ told him. "Who knows what kind of thoughts are running through her head."

"There you all are," Dave appeared behind them. "Fran is making us all a homemade supper. I already talked to your husbands and they accepted. Penelope was going to join us, but she canceled at the last minute."

"Why did she cancel?" Derek looked at him.

"She told your mom that she had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh no," Emily gasped.

"I gotta go," Derek grabbed the business card with the address of the clinic on it and rushed past them all.

"What's going on?" Dave called after his stepson.

"Explain it to him!" Derek called back and JJ nodded.

"Just hurry Derek!" Emily called after him. "Before she-"

"I will break many traffic laws," Derek told them as he ran for the elevators.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Dave turned back to the girls. "Why did he just rush out of here?"

"You already know part of it apparently," Emily stated.

"About Penelope," he sighed and they nodded as they started to tell Dave what conclusion they had come to.

"That doesn't sound like Kitten," Dave shook his head. "But this is the biggest thing that she's ever had to face in her life. Other than her parents dying."

"I really hope that Derek gets there fast," JJ sighed deeply.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. I am running on less than two hours of sleep and living off of coffee and energy drinks today, but I will be working on Dreaming Of Home the next few days and will hopefully get it out by the weekend. PLZ R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Another update for all of you. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Derek broke several traffic laws as he sped across town to attempt to stop his best friend from making, in his opinion, the biggest mistake of her life. He turned down a side road as his phone went off and saw a text coming in from JJ. He opened it, hoping against all hope that they had found Penelope and that she was safe and sound.

'Whatever she tells you, please don't judge her for it.'

He wrinkled his brow in confusion as he screeched into a parking spot in front of the clinic. He scrambled out of the truck cab and raced towards the entrance.

"Derek?" he heard a voice and turned to see Penelope sitting underneath a tree on a wooden bench as she clutched a big binder to her.

"Baby Girl," he sighed as he rushed to her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I-"

"They told you, didn't they? JJ and Emily,"

"I know about the baby," he nodded. "But the girls didn't tell me anything."

"Then how-"

"After our movie night, I was cleaning up, and I found the box."

"But you didn't say anything."

"It was your news to tell. I figured that you would tell me when you were ready."

"Wait, how did you know that I would be here?"

"JJ found this card in your office," he pulled it out. "Dave said that you canceled on my mom for dinner tonight. JJ put two and two together."

"What do you mean?"

"JJ told us that the majority of pregnant women who come here do so when it's an unexpected pregnancy and they want to take care of it."

"You mean have an abortion,"

"Yeah," he said softly. "You didn't-"

"No," she shook her head and he sighed with relief. "But to be honest, the thought did cross my mind."

"It did?"

"For a brief moment," she sighed. "But then I was reading through the material and it says that I could be able to hear the heartbeat by the end of this month. And I knew that I could never do that to an innocent living thing."

"I knew you wouldn't,"

"So do you want to talk?"

"If you want to,"

"I've wanted to tell everyone since I first suspected. It will be a relief to finally get this off my chest."

"So your place or mine then?"

"I'll meet you at yours," she smiled at him. "I'll swing by my place and grab a few things."

"I will take this," he took the binder from her.

"Why?"

"I'm going to do some reading while I'm waiting for you." he helped her off the bench and started towards their vehicles. "I just need to text JJ and let her know that everything is ok."

"And I'll text Emily," Penelope told him. "I'll see you in a little while."

"I'm giving you a half hour," he told her. "If you're not at my place by then, I'm sending a search party."

"You got it," she smiled as she climbed into her caddy and they both pulled away from the clinic.

* * *

JJ and Emily paced the spacious kitchen as Fran finished preparing the meal for all of them. Dave came into them to see if they had heard anything. Hotch, Reid, Desiree and Sarah were in the sitting room with Jack and Henry; the only ones that didn't know about Penelope.

"Anything?" Dave asked as he got out a bottle of wine.

"Nothing-" JJ started as her phone went off. "Text from Derek."

"What's it say?"

'Everything is fine. She didn't go through with it.'

"Thank god," Emily sighed as another text came though JJ's phone."What else?"

'Won't make dinner tonight. Need to talk with Baby Girl.'

"I figured as much," Emily said as her phone started to go off from a text message. "It's from PG."

"What's she say?"

'Thank you for being so concerned, but I could never do what you thought I was doing.'

"Yeah, we should've known better-" JJ was cut off as another text came in.

'You can tell everyone. EVERYTHING. I will be telling Derek later.'

"I'll go get everyone," JJ left the room.

"I am so glad that girl didn't do anything that she would regret later on," Fran sighed.

"Me too, Bella." Dave embraced her. "Me too."

"Jack and Henry are watching cartoons," JJ said as she led everyone else into the kitchen. "So we should be fine."

"What's this about?" Desiree asked.

"Is this about Garcia?" Hotch asked. "Are you finally going to tell us what's been going on with her?"

"Ok here goes," Emily started. "Penelope is pregnant."

"Whoa," Sarah mumbled. "How long have you known?"

"A few days," JJ told them. "She never had the flu, she was going through her first bouts of morning sickness."

"And you knew about this already?"Desiree looked at her mom.

"The night that Derek had a movie night when he thought she had the flu, he was cleaning up after she fell asleep for the night and found the box with the pregnancy test." Fran told them.

"He told us about what he found the next morning," Dave added.

"We told him not to say anything. That she would tell him when she was ready."

"There's something else," Reid saw the look on his wife's face. "So what is it?"

"What we're about to tell you, none of you know." JJ looked at Fran and Dave. "Not even you two know."

"And when we tell you, so help me, if any of you start judging her-" Emily started.

"We would never do that," Hotch told them. "Now what is it?"

"The baby isn't Kevin's."

"Whose baby is it then?"

"She doesn't know,"

"What?"

"When she broke up with Kevin, we took her out to the bar. We all had a lot to drink that night. We finally called it a night and the bartender called us a couple cabs."

"But apparently Garcia went back to the bar after we left because she realized she left her phone behind. Some guy approached her and started talking to her. The next thing she remembers is waking up in a strange bed in a strange apartment."

"That poor girl," Fran sighed.

"It sounds like she was drugged," Reid spoke up.

"That's the conclusion that we came up with too," JJ told them.

"Especially since she can't remember anything in between going to find her phone and waking up in that guys bed." Emily added.

"Well she has us now," Dave spoke up. "I can't speak for the rest of you, but I for one think she'll make an amazing mother to that child."

"She would be the best,"

* * *

Derek was getting some sandwiches together for the two of them when Penelope arrived. She set her things down as he smiled at her.

"I'm not that hungry," she told him as he placed a plate in front of her as she sat at the counter.

"I was doing a little reading before you got here," he told her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep," he smiled at her. "I know all about the morning sickness. That's why there's only half a sandwich there. I'm supposed to encourage you to eat at least a little."

"I'll try," she took a bite. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Baby Girl." he smiled at her. "So how far along are you?"

"A little more than six weeks."

"So that means," Derek looked through some papers. "The eyelids are beginning to form, the arms and legs are growing, the fingers are beginning to form as well as the ears, and the heart is pumping."

"You know, you're acting like the father instead of the best friend." she smiled at him. "Not that I mind."

"I'm sure that Lynch will be the same way when you tell him," he said and he saw her tense. "Or have you not told him yet?"

"He doesn't know," she whispered. "And I don't plan on telling him."

"Why not?"

"There's something you should know," she looked at him.

"Ok,"

"Kevin's not the father," she revealed, and unconsciously held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you think? What do you think Derek's reaction will be to the news? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** Another chapter for you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Kevin's not the father," Penelope revealed, and unconsciously held her breath, waiting for Derek's reaction.

"I don't understand," he looked at her. "If it's not Kevin's baby, then whose is it?"

"It's a long story," she sighed as she stood up from the counter and pulled him up after her. "So I think we should move this to somewhere more comfortable."

Derek allowed her to guide him into his living room and they got settled. He turned to face her as she took a few calming breaths.

"This may get a little uncomfortable for you," she started.

"Go ahead," he urged her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Ok," she sighed. "Kevin and I hadn't slept together for three months before we broke up. And when I finally ended it with him, JJ and Emily took me out to the bar. We had a lot to drink..."

Derek listened silently as she told him about the night that her baby was conceived. The bartender Joe calling the three of them a cab, her going back to retrieve her phone, the guy that had approached her, then not remembering anything until she was waking up in a strange bed the next morning.

"Baby Girl," he embraced her as she started crying. "It will all be ok."

"How can you say that?" she looked up at him. "I don't know his name. I can't remember how I conceived-"

"That won't matter," he tried to assure her.

"Seriously?" she pulled back from him. "So you really think when he or she is a teenager and I decide to tell them the actual truth surrounding their birth, that it won't matter to them?"

"Yes there is always the chance that they will resent you," he told her. "But once they calm down and realize that without that event happening that they wouldn't exist then-"

"You do realize that the time period between those events could last months or even years."

"You will get through it," he pulled her more tightly against him. "I will be here for you. Through everything. As will the rest of the team. I'm sure of it."

"I want to keep it," she said softly and he pulled back to look at her.

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she started to smile a little. "I just don't know how I'm going to manage it on my own."

"And what makes you think that you're going to be on your own?"

"Because I am,"

"And what about the rest of us? The ones who will be honorary aunties and uncles. And don't forget about my mom and Dave. They'll want to be honorary grandparents. You can call any of us at any time and we'll be there in an instant."

"You guys won't be available all the time. What about when there's an out-of-town case? And I shouldn't have to depend on you guys all the time. I want to be the best mother that I can be."

"You already are if you're saying that already," he told her.

"There's also the financial aspect of it-"

"Ok, slow your roll," Derek stopped her. "One thing at a time. Have you already been to a doctor?"

"Yes, the day after our movie night."

"And what did they say?"

"Dr. Carlson," she told him. "She said everything is fine."

"Then focus on that for right now," he told her. "We can take everything one step at a time as it comes."

"We?" she looked at him.

"What, did you think that I wouldn't want to be involved with every aspect of this?"

"Some of the things that I will be going through-it's a lot to ask of my best friend."

"I want to be involved in everything," he assured her. "And besides, it won't just be me. I'm sure that JJ and Emily are already making plans."

Derek continued to sit with Penelope on the couch as he got her to eat several small snacks and meals sporadically throughout the rest of the day. They watched different TV shows and movies until it started to get dark out.

Penelope slowly sat up after another movie ended. Derek sat up as well as she started to get up off the couch.

"I hope you don't think that you're going home," he told her.

"No, I brought my overnight bag." she told him. "I was planning on taking a quick shower before turning in for the night."

"Why don't you take a bubble bath instead? Maybe it'll relax you." he looked at her. "Wait, I think I read something about pregnant women and bubble baths earlier."

"I can still take bubble baths," she smiled at him. "Is everything still in the same place?"

"Everything is right where you left it last time," he told her.

"Then I will be in the guest bathroom," she grabbed her bag.

"And I will be down here cleaning up," he stretched as he watched her head upstairs.

He threw their abandoned lunches in the trash and started wiping off the counter as the doorbell sounded. He figured it was one-if not all-of the team stopping by to check up on Penelope so he went to answer it. He was shocked to see who was standing in front of him instead.

"Derek," they greeted him with a smile.

"Savannah,"

* * *

Reid came into the kitchen to fill up Henry's cup again as he spotted JJ, Emily, Fran, Desiree and Sarah crowded around Dave's laptop.

"Ooh, how about that one?" Emily pointed on the screen.

"She'll love that," Desiree told them.

"Adding it to the list," JJ clicked on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked them and they all looked up at him.

"We may or may not be planning Garcia's baby shower," JJ told her husband.

"Already?"

"It takes a lot of planning," Fran told him.

"Months in advance," Sarah said.

"I understand that you're all excited for Garcia," Reid told them all. "I am a little bit too. But we have to consider the possibility that she may not want to keep the baby."

"She didn't go through with the abortion-" Emily started.

"That's not the only option for an unplanned pregnancy," Reid told them. "I'm talking about adoption."

"Would she really consider that?" Desiree looked at everyone.

"She's a single woman facing the reality of raising a child on her own who can't remember who the father is."

"He's right," JJ sighed. "It's a strong possibility."

"So we'll keep doing this," Fran told them. "Just in case she does decide to keep the baby. That way we'll be prepared."

"Sounds good to me," Sarah stated and Reid shook his head as he walked back to where the guys were watching a movie with the kids.

"I wonder how Derek is handling everything," Desiree said.

"Good, I hope." Fran sighed. "But he is very protective of his Baby Girl. If he does get mad, I don't think his anger will be directed at her."

"Well you know Savannah is still in town," Emily spoke up. "And Kevin is still around. Once those two find out about the baby, I hate to imagine what they'll do."

* * *

Derek was shocked to see his ex-girlfriend standing on his doorstep after all this time. It had been over a month since he ended it with Savannah and threw her out. He had managed to steer clear of her so far, but he never imagined that she'd just show up again out of the blue.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Savannah asked him.

"No," Derek blocked the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Can we discuss this inside?"

"No," he stated. "Now what do you want?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since I left-or when you threw me out."

"I didn't throw you out. You wanted me to choose between you and my best friend."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I should've never made you choose. And if you'll have me, I was hoping that you we could give us another chance."

"I don't think so," he stated.

"Why not?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Because I never should've gotten together with you. It was a mistake for us to get together. You were nothing more than a distraction."

"A distraction? A distraction from what?"

"I can't find the towels," Penelope's voice drifted down to them and Derek turned to see her coming down the stairs in her bathrobe. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Don't worry, she was just leaving." Derek told her.

"What is she doing here?" Savannah demanded.

"I just did some laundry this afternoon," Derek continued to look at Penelope, completely ignoring Savannah. "There should be some clean towels in the basket in my room. Take your time with your bath."

"Ok," she nodded as she rushed back up the stairs.

"What is she doing here?" Savannah asked again.

"That is none of your business," Derek told her. "Nothing I do is any of your business anymore."

"Are you shacking up with her now?" Savannah managed to push her way into the house and scanned the room.

"You need to leave right now," Derek told her.

"What is this?" Savannah spotted all the information spread out across the kitchen counters. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"You got her pregnant?" she glared at him.

"And what if I did?" he looked at her as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"How could you do this to me?"

"We're broken up. I have every right to move on."

"That should be our life; our baby."

"No," Derek shook his head as he started to push her towards the door. "That was never us. We never should've gotten together."

"You don't mean that,"

"Yes I do," Derek managed to push her out on the porch. "I never want to see you around again."

"Derek-"

"Leave us alone Savannah," Derek shut the door and locked and secured it before heading upstairs to check on Penelope.

"You'll be sorry," Savannah stated as she climbed back into her car and pulled away. "You'll both be very sorry."

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you think? I hope you liked this. I will try to work on Dreaming Of Home but I'm going away for the weekend and I'm working everyday up until the day I leave. So I can't promise that I'll have the next chapter up before next week. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** I'm back from my trip and decided to post another chapter for you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Derek cautiously walked towards the hallway bathroom and stood listening to the sounds behind the closed door. He didn't hear any water running, but he could hear his Baby Girl moving around.

"Garcia?" he called softly.

"Yeah?"

"She's gone now so you don't have to worry,"

"Ok,"

"Are you decent? Can I come in?"

"Come on in," she called and he slowly opened the door.

He spotted her sitting on top of the closed toilet seat lid as she rummaged through her overnight bag sitting open on her lap. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Garcia-"

"It's ok," she interrupted him. "I knew that it would only be a matter of time."

"Matter of time for what?"

"Before she showed up trying to get you back."

"That is never going to happen,"

"It's none of my business,"

"Garcia, listen to me." he took her hand so that she would look up at him. "Savannah and I will never get back together. It will never happen. I don't want it to happen."

"Yeah?" she smiled at him.

"I promise," he smiled back at her. "I never should've gotten together with her. It was a huge mistake."

"Then can I tell you how I actually feel about her?"

"I'm sure that it couldn't be any worse than what my mom has told me since I started dating her."

"I never liked her. I always thought that you could do better."

"How come you never said anything?"

"It wasn't my place-"

"You're my best friend. Of course it was your place."

"Well I didn't want it to be awkward with us. Like that time when you got with that Tamara person."

"But that was a huge mistake-as was me getting with Savannah. The only relationship that I want to have outside my family, is with my Baby Girl." he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "And especially now that she's going to need a lot of support from now on."

"I'll be fine,"

"I know you will, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be here in support of you like you have done countless times for me."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Now will you please let me take a shower now?"

"Of course," he opened the door again. "Take as long as you would like."

Derek closed the door behind him and went back downstairs to finish cleaning up.

* * *

Savannah slammed into the place she was staying and threw her things on the rickety old table. She had hoped that this would just be her temporary place of residence. She hoped that Derek would just take her back once he saw her again. But those thoughts were dashed away once she saw 'her' at his place. And when she saw Derek's latest reading material...

That should be her life; she should be the one that's pregnant while Derek fussed over her. She just needed to get her competition out of the way. And she knew exactly who could help her with this. She took out her phone and dialed information.

* * *

Derek slowly sat up in his bed and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost nine in the morning. He climbed out of bed and started out of his room in search of Penelope. After her bubble bath last night, they had watched a couple more movies before she had drifted off to sleep finally after her very eventful day.

He walked downstairs and saw no sign of her; the blankets that he had covered her with were pushed aside and crumpled on the couch. He saw the remnants of what he assumed was her attempting to make him some coffee. He heard a noise coming from the downstairs bathroom and approached the door.

"Baby Girl?" he slowly pushed the door open.

"Go away!" she mumbled.

"Are you ok?" he walked in and found her attempting to catch her breath as she sat in front of the toilet.

"No-" she bent back over the toilet and started heaving again.

He knelt on the floor next to her and held her hair back as she continued to empty out her stomach. He ran his hand up her back to try to soothe her as she continued to throw up the contents of her stomach.

"I think I'm done," she moaned as she slowly sat up. "Stopped just before my liver came up."

"At least you still have that sense of humor that I love."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For suffering through this with me,"

"No suffering to be had."

"But still-this is probably uncomfortable for you."

"Not at all," he assured her. "I promise."

"But if it does-"

"I will let you know," he helped her stand up. "Do you want me to get your bag so that you can freshen up?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back," he exited the small room and quickly returned with it. "Take your time. I'll try to fix you something that won't upset your stomach."

"Just no coffee," she mumbled. "I was trying to make you some before-"

"There will be no trace of it by the time you're done."

Derek walked back into the kitchen as he took out his phone and texted JJ.

'What do I make for her that won't make her sick?'

'Try some dry toast and ginger ale. And that herbal tea might help as well.'

Derek put a couple slices of bread in the toaster as he cleaned out the coffee pot and threw the filter away. He got out one of the packets of tea and prepared the kettle. He always kept them ready and waiting for whenever Penelope was over. His cell started going off again and he opened another text from JJ.

'We all plan on stopping by in a little bit. You may want to warn her.'

'Will do. I think she needs to be around her family right now. Please make sure to bring Jack and Henry.'

Derek closed his phone as he saw Penelope coming into him. She had changed, but was still in a pair of pajamas.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Maybe a little," she sighed as she sat at the counter.

"Well hopefully you can keep this down," he placed the plate of toast in front of her as the kettle started going off.

"Thank you," she took a nibble of the corner of the toast.

"The team will be here in a little bit," he told her as he placed the mug of tea in front of her. "They just want to make sure that you're ok."

"I actually want to see them," she told him as she pushed the half-eaten plate of toast away. "I think that's all I can handle right now."

"Go relax on the couch then," he told her. "I'm just going to tidy up a bit."

Penelope started to lounge on the couch as Derek started cleaning up. He had just finished when he saw the first car pull in.

* * *

JJ pulled into Derek's driveway and turned off her car. She and Emily had left before the others. Reid and Hotch went to pick up the boys and would meet them there with everyone else. JJ knew from Morgan's texts that the morning hadn't started off well for Penelope.

"Come on in," Morgan opened the door before either of them had a chance to knock. "She ate about half a piece of toast before I told her to go relax in the living room."

"So how's she doing?"

"She's a little better," Derek shut the door behind them. "So where are the others?"

"They're coming," Emily told him. "Hotch and Reid went to go pick up the boys. Your mom and Dave should be coming soon."

"Your mom was printing off some information from her computer when we were leaving."

"She never stops being a nurse," Derek stated.

"I can hear you, you know." a voice called from the couch.

"Garcie," JJ rushed into her, followed closely by Emily.

Clooney was curled up beside Penelope as she lightly stroked his fur. He rested his head on her lap as he stuck close to her, as if sensing the tension coming from her.

"How are you feeling, PG?" Emily asked her as they sat beside her.

"Nauseous," she mumbled. "I've already filled my quota for morning sickness today."

"We are so glad that you didn't go through with it," JJ embraced her. "We should've known."

"I did consider it," Penelope revealed.

"What?" they looked at her in shock.

"For a very brief moment," she sniffled. "Then I was reading that I could hear the heartbeat by next month and I couldn't do it."

Derek watched as the three girls continued to talk as he glanced out the window to see Hotch's car pull up followed closely by Dave's. He went to go let in the rest of the team as Jack and Henry ran for the door and they all filed into the kitchen.

"Hey boys," Derek smiled at Jack and Henry. "I have a special job for you."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Your Aunt Pen is feeling a little down. I think that only you two will be able to cheer her up. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh," Henry smiled.

"Come on boys," Fran started to lead them into where Penelope was with the girls as Desiree and Sarah followed behind them.

"So how is she?" Hotch asked.

"She told me that she was considering having an abortion," Derek told them. "But she couldn't go through with it."

"I knew she wouldn't," Dave told them. "It's not in her."

"So I'm not sure if you guys know about how the baby was conceived-"

"The girls told us last night," Hotch told him.

"The way she described it..." Derek looked at them. "I think that guy-whoever he is-I think he drugged her."

"That's the conclusion we all came to." Reid told him. "Does she remember anything about the guy?"

"Not yet," Derek told them. "But she wants to have the baby."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Reid looked at them all before starting into the living room to see Garcia.

"Hello my Boy Wonder," Penelope smiled when she spotted Reid.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he sat in the spot next to her as JJ vacated her seat.

"A little better. Not so nauseous." she told him. "And maybe starting to worry a bit."

"Worry about what?" Fran asked her.

"Everything," she sighed deeply. "The cost of raising a child-do you know how much it costs just for childcare?"

"Did you know that single mothers often spend over half of their income on housing expenses and a third on child care, leaving them with less money-"

"Honey-" JJ tried to stop her husband from his rambling.

"Sorry,"

"Normally I wouldn't mind your rambling," Penelope smiled at him. "But today, I just..."

"All I'm saying is if anyone can pull off being a very successful single mother then it'd be you Garcia."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at him. "I really needed that."

"No problem," he smiled back at her as the rest of the guys came in and joined them.

"It's good to see you so lively Kitten," Dave smiled at her.

"You see me after I've gotten over the morning sickness," she told him. "It's the not-so-glamorous side of pregnancy. Trust me, you want no part of it. You should've seen Derek earlier."

"I wasn't that bad," Derek defended himself. "I've just never been that close to someone going through it."

"Oh he would run for the hills when I was going through it while I was pregnant with Henry." JJ spoke up. "I'd consider myself lucky if he's even in the same room with you while you're going through it."

"I'm not that bad," Derek said again as they all continued to talk about what Penelope would be going through in the next few months.

* * *

Savannah pulled up to the building and looked up at the building in disgust. How could anyone choose to live like this? She slowly walked up the old, decaying stairs and knocked on a door. It swung open and the person just stared back at her.

"Savannah right?"

"Hello Kevin," she smiled at him. "I'm going to need your help with something."

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I'm in the midst of a really big decision right now. I have to decide if I want to continue in my current field of study right now or if I want to enroll in another field of study that would make me much happier. And I am anticipating Wednesday night's finale episode. It looks like it's going to be a good one. I just hope that they won't leave us hanging all summer. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:** Here's another update for all of you. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Kevin Lynch was truly shocked to see Derek Morgan's ex, Savannah standing in his doorway. He'd only seen her a few times; had only officially met her just before he and Penelope broke up. He knew that she wanted something from him, but he didn't care. It wasn't often that girls that looked like Savannah paid him any attention.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Savannah looked at him impatiently. "Or are you going to continue to be rude?"

"Right, sorry," he opened the door for her. "Come on in."

Kevin watched Savannah saunter into his tiny apartment. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the tiny space and the outdated and mismatched furniture.

"What can I do for you Savannah?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm here because we have a mutual problem," she turned to face him. "And I think we can help each other out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you and Penelope broke up, as did me and Derek."

"So?"

"Well I know that I would like to get back with Derek. Do you want to get back with Penelope?"

"Of course, but she won't-"

"I have a plan," Savannah interrupted him. "There's just one thing standing in our way."

"And what's that?"

"I went over to Derek's house and found him with some very interesting reading material."

"Ok,"

"It was about prenatal care,"

"Why would Morgan have that?"

"Penelope was there too. She came down in just a bathrobe."

"Wait, you're saying..."

"I asked him if he got her pregnant, and he didn't deny it."

"I knew it," Kevin gritted his teeth. "She always told me that there was nothing between her and Morgan. She always denied it, but now look-"

"You can do that later," Savannah told him. "I have a way for us to get what we want. I'll be back with Derek and we can start our own family. And you can get back with Penelope and do whatever it was that you did with her before."

"And what about the baby? I don't want to raise Derek Morgan's spawn."

"I will take care of that when the time comes." Savannah smiled at him. "So? Are you in?"

"I'm in," Kevin stated.

"Excellent. Here's what you need to do." Savannah started filling him in on her poorly-constructed plan.

* * *

Penelope was attempting to eat some carrot sticks as Fran was talking to her about some classes she had found online that she thought Penelope might want to take. All of the guys moved into the kitchen to make them all some lunch, and attempt to make something that Penelope would be able to keep down.

"So what is all this?" Penelope started looking through all the printouts that Fran had brought for her.

"Just some classes that I thought might benefit you," Fran was sitting beside her on the couch as she handed her another stack of papers. "This one I think will benefit you the most. Since you're worried about the financial aspect of having this baby."

"Earn While You Learn Program?" Penelope looked at her.

"I heard about that when I was pregnant with Henry," JJ spoke up. "But since Spence and I traveled so much for cases, we weren't able to attend any of the sessions."

"What is it exactly?" Penelope started to go through all the information.

"So you'll have these weekly appointments where you'll attend these lessons about how to care for your child," Fran explained to her. "Every time you keep the appointment, attend the lesson and bring back the completed homework you earn twenty dollars in Baby Bucks."

"Baby Bucks?"

"It's not real money. It's fake currency that you can spend in the baby boutique. There are different items for different prices."

"Wow, you can save up all the Baby Bucks that you earn for a crib if you wanted." Emily looked through the pricing list.

"The inventory depends on what's donated," Fran told them.

"It might be good to look into this," Penelope smiled over at Fran. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Sweetheart." Fran patted her hand.

"Dinner is served!" Dave called and they all started into the kitchen as they sat around the counter or just stood around.

"Are you coming Baby Girl?" Derek went to her when he saw that she wasn't moving from her spot on the couch.

"I'm good right here," she told him. "Besides all those scents are making me nauseous already."

"In that case," Derek walked away and returned with a small plate for her. "Yogurt with some granola and celery sticks with peanut butter. You need to eat healthy right?"

"Yes, thank you."she smiled at him.

"And some fruit juice." he handed her a glass.

Dave was watching the scene from the kitchen as everyone else ate what the guys had prepared. Hotch saw his facial expression and looked where he was looking; Penelope was starting to relax a little more as she and Derek just joked around with each other.

"What are you thinking?" Hotch asked, causing everyone else to stop and listen to their conversation.

"She may be faced with some heavy stuff these next several months," Dave stated. "But I still think they would be a perfect fit."

"First of all, they're both stubborn." Fran looked at her husband. "Second of all, the only thing that Penelope will be focused on is being the best mom she can be when the baby comes."

"We'll work on her," JJ spoke up and Emily nodded.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone finally decided to go back to their homes for the night. Derek decided to take Penelope home and pick her up for work in the morning in her car that was still at Derek's place.

"So do you feel better now?" Derek looked over at her as he turned down her road. "Now that the whole team knows and are supporting you?"

"Yes thank you," she smiled at him. "I never had any doubt. I just-needed to face what was going to happen."

"I understand,"

"Thank you for keeping it a secret when you discovered-"

"It wasn't my news to share," he told her as he came up to her building.

"Uh-oh," Penelope mumbled as they pulled to a stop by the curb in front of her building.

"What's the matter?"

"Kevin," she pointed to the old, rusted-out Chevy parked across the street from her building.

"I'll call Hotch," Derek took out his phone.

"I'm going up," Penelope started to open her door. "He's not going to take this away from me."

"Take what away from you?"

"My safety," she stated. "Battle couldn't do it and Kevin certainly won't do it."

"Just wait for me," Derek jumped out of the truck and followed after her. "Hotch and Dave are on their way."

"Just stay back and out of sight unless you're needed."

"Got it," he followed a distance behind her as she started up the flights of stairs leading up to her apartment.

He stayed hidden on the staircase as he watched her walk closer to her apartment, where he saw Kevin waiting for her.

"Plum-"

"What do you want Kevin?" Penelope's angry tone drifted down to him.

"I just want to talk,"

"About what?"

"Can we take this inside?" Kevin glanced down her hall to see if any of her neighbors had come out to investigate.

"No," she stated. "You are not allowed in my apartment again. Now what do you want to talk about?"

"I think we were wrong to break up. We should give us another chance."

"No," She glared at him. "Breaking up with you was the best decision that I've ever made. We never should have gotten together."

"You don't mean that,"

"Yes I do. We have nothing in common."

"What are you talking about? We both like computers-"

"That's all we have." Penelope looked right at Derek as he stayed on the stairs. "I need more."

"You mean with Derek?"

"For the millionth time, Derek and I are friends."

"You're always at his house."

"Watching movies, or talking. He doesn't try to control me. He doesn't want me to change. He likes me just the way I am."

"Of course you're raving about him. You never-"

"Ok, you guys can come up now." Penelope smiled as she saw Hotch and Dave join Derek on the stairs.

"What-"

"Kevin Lynch, you need to leave the premises," Hotch appeared before him. "And I will be informing your supervisor of this little incident as well."

"I wasn't doing anything," Kevin defended.

"You're harassing one of my agents,"

"Are you ok?" Derek went up to Penelope.

"Of course he's here," Kevin spat.

"I'm fine," Penelope assured him as she glanced at Dave looking very concerned for her. "Just please get him out of here."

"Don't worry Kitten." Dave assured her. "The cops are waiting downstairs for us."

"Come on," Derek unlocked the door to Penelope's apartment and led her inside. "I am definitely staying the night after that."

"You don't have to-" she started.

"No arguments," he told her. "I'm staying, now hush up."

"Make yourself comfortable," she smiled at him. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Take however long you need. I'll order us some food."

Penelope smiled back at him as he took out his phone. She picked out a pair of pajamas to change into and took them into the bathroom with her, thinking how lucky she was to have Derek in her life.

* * *

 **AN:** The Earn While You Learn Program is a real thing. They offer it where I live. It started out as a program for pregnant teens, but it expanded to all pregnant women and their families. Anyway, what did you all think of this? I hope you liked it. PLZ R&R!


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:** Here's another update for you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Derek and Penelope drove into work together the next morning since he ended up sleeping over at her place yet again. Derek had gotten up early that morning to try to make her something that wouldn't upset her stomach. He settled on trying to make her scrambled eggs using only the whites and dry toast with some orange juice. So far she had managed to keep it all down.

"Thank you for driving this morning," Penelope broke the silence of the vehicle as neither of them were fully awake yet. "And for making me breakfast. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense," he brushed her off. "You need to be taken care of."

"I'm not an invalid," he saw her eyes flash as he glanced over at her.

"Whoa," he stopped her as he pulled into the parking garage at work. "I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself. I just like taking care of you. It makes me feel good to take care of my best friend. It makes me feel wanted."

"Oh," her features softened. "Sorry."

"It's ok," he relaxed, once he was sure that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of her meltdown. "I'd say those pregnancy hormones are starting to come in full-force."

"I am not looking forward to that," Penelope sighed as they both climbed out of his car. "Just snapping at people simply because they ask how I'm doing?"

"Hey I think you're bad enough when you yell now," he told her as they stepped onto the elevator. "Add those hormones into the mix-"

"Let me apologize in advance right now," she told him as they stepped out onto their floor.

"No worries, Mama." he smiled at her as they parted ways to their separate work areas.

"So how's Penelope doing?" Emily asked him as he got himself all settled at his desk. "Aaron told us what happened last night with Lynch when you dropped her off."

"She's fine," he assured her. "Though her pregnancy hormones are starting to come in."

"Those are always fun," Reid mumbled. "I still remember JJ's."

"Stop talking right now kid," Derek warned him as he saw JJ approach them.

"Penelope in her office?" she asked them. "I have something that I need to tell her."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Lynch was released from custody this morning."

"What?"

"How?" Emily asked.

"Someone posted the bail for him,"

"Who?"

"I don't know that yet," JJ told them. "But I figured that she should know."

"I'll go with you," Derek followed her up to Penelope's office.

"Baby Girl, can we come in?" Derek knocked on the door.

"Enter!" she called and they pushed the door open.

"Hey Garcie," JJ greeted her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," she looked up from her computers at them. "What's going on?"

"I have some news that I wanted you to hear from me first,"

"I already know that Kevin was released from jail," she looked at them.

"How'd you find out?"

"My friend Tina. She works in the same department as Kevin. She called me when she saw Kevin coming into work this morning."

"You don't have anything to worry about," JJ assured her. "Hotch already informed the security that under no circumstances is Kevin to come near this floor."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at them. "And I can handle Kevin."

"We know you can," Derek spoke up. "We just want you to be safe."

"Thank you," Penelope got up. "Is Hotch here yet? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's in his office," JJ told her as she walked out.

"I think Kevin's going to try something," Derek said when he knew that Penelope was out of hearing distance. "I have a really bad feeling."

"Me too," JJ told him. "But Hotch put Anderson on protective detail while we're away on our cases. He's probably telling her now."

"I'll suggest that she stays with my mom and sisters while we're out of town."

"Good idea." they both walked back down to the bullpen.

* * *

Penelope softly knocked on her boss' closed office door before slowly opening it and peering inside. Hotch and Dave were sitting in front of the desk as they talked quietly.

"Sir? Can I talk to you?"

"Come on in," Hotch beckoned. "Has JJ already talked to you?"

"Yeah, she and Derek were just in my office." she told them. "And please stop worrying about me, I'm fine. I have better things to do than wasting my time thinking about Kevin Lynch."

"We always worry about you, Kitten." Dave told her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"So what can I do for you, Garcia?" Hotch asked her.

"Fran told me about some classes at the hospital," she told them. "I was hoping that I could get Tuesday afternoons off to attend them."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Hotch assured her. "But I didn't think you would be taking childbirth classes already."

"Parenting classes," Penelope corrected him. "Childbirth classes are much later. Which I'll need time off for those as well. Along with my doctor's appointments-"

"Garcia, we'll work it out." Hotch interrupted her.

"Thank you sir,"

"Before you go," Hotch stopped her from leaving his office. "I want you to know-when the rest of us are out of town for a case-Anderson will be in charge of your protective detail."

"Sir-"

"Garcia, it's not up for discussion."

"So what, as soon as everyone finds out that I'm pregnant they're going to think that I can't take care of myself?" Penelope grumbled, shocking both Hotch and Dave with her outburst.

"We know you can take care of yourself, Kitten." Dave spoke up. "We're just worried about you."

"I know, thank you." Penelope started to calm down. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"No worries, I recognize pregnancy hormones."

"So protection detail?"

"Not only is it for your protection, it's for my own piece of mind." Hotch told her.

"And Fran would like for you to consider staying with her and the girls at our house while we're away." Dave added.

"I'll think about it," Penelope looked at them. "Or do I not even get a choice in the matter?"

"Not really," Hotch told her.

"Fine," she started out of the room.

"Hey Garcia?" Dave called after her.

"What?" she turned to glare at the both of them.

"If I haven't said so already, congratulations." he smiled at her. "You are going to make an amazing mother."

"Th-Thank you,"

"Just telling it how I see it."

"I-I'll be in my office if you need me," she closed the door behind her.

"Whew," Dave whistled. "If those are her pregnancy hormones coming in already, this is going to be a very long pregnancy for all of us."

"I don't think that was all because of the hormones," Hotch looked at him. "You know that she lashes out when she's stressed."

"Like I said, this will be a long pregnancy."

* * *

Emily got up from her desk and started up to Garcia's office with some lunch for them both. So far, it was a long and boring work day that only consisted of them filling out reports. And they still had several more hours to go before they could call it a day.

"Garcia?" Emily knocked on her door.

"Come in," she pushed the door open and saw her turning away from her computers as she watched her walk into her office. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "But just so you know, I'm very angry at your husband right now."

"Ah, so he told you about your protective detail." she sat across from her. "I overheard him talking to Anderson about it this morning."

"I appreciate his concern, I really do." she stated. "It's just-"

"Look, outside of work he thinks of you as family. He just wants to keep you safe. And to be honest, we don't know what Kevin has planned." Emily told her.

"I know,"

"Add to that the fact that Savannah is running around with the information about your pregnancy and thinking that the baby is Morgan's-"

"Wait, why would she think that it's Derek's baby?"

"Derek told us about her showing up at his place wanting him back. After you went back upstairs, she pushed her way in and saw all the information that Derek had on pregnancy. She accused him of getting you pregnant and he never denied it."

"Why would he do that?" Penelope sighed as she put her face in her hands.

"Because he doesn't care what Savannah thinks," Emily pulled her into her arms.

"I'm here," JJ announced as she pushed the door open with her arms full of magazines and folders.

"What is all that?" Penelope asked her.

"Everything we need to start planning your baby shower," JJ pulled another chair up to their circle.

"Baby shower?"

"After the great lengths you went to plan my baby shower, did you really think that I wouldn't return the favor?"

"You don't have to-"

"You can have final say over everything," Emily told her. "But we are doing this. So let's get started."

"We still have several months-"

"Which means if we get all this done, we'll be ahead of schedule and it will go off without a hitch."

"Fine," Penelope took the first magazine off the big pile as they discussed all the different colors and themes for the party.

* * *

The girls stayed in Penelope's office well past their lunch time trying to pin down some decisions. They all stopped laughing at one of the party themes as there was a knock at the door and Derek came in.

"Hotch wants us in the conference room," he told them. "We have a case."

"Where?" Penelope asked.

"Boston,"

"So that means that I'm going to be stuck with Anderson until you all get back."

"For your protection, Baby Girl."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled as she turned back to her computers. "Send me the case files. I'll call Fran."

The three of them left her to it as they walked down to the conference room for the briefing.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? What do you think Kevin and Savannah will do? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:** So I'm sorry that it's been so long since I posted an update for this story. It's been a little difficult to write it. But I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Penelope got back to her lair after the briefing, where she barely said a word to anyone. She just wrote down what she was supposed to do her searches on and left just before Hotch dismissed them. She set to work going through her searches and contacting the Boston PD to see if there were any new developments. There was a knock at the door and she looked up as Anderson stuck his head in.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "Just wanted to let you know that the team is on their way to the jet so I guess you're stuck with me now."

"So I hear," she mumbled.

"Hotch wanted me to let you know how this would work,"

"Everytime I turn around, you'll be there?"

"Pretty much," he nodded. "He just doesn't want you to be alone anywhere. So I'll be driving you everywhere too."

"Seriously?" she grumbled.

"So tonight I'll be driving you to Agent Rossi's and I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Fine," she sighed. "I have work to do."

Anderson left her office as she took out her cell and sent out a text. She put it away and returned to her searches. The sooner they solved this case, the sooner she could get rid of her unwanted shadow.

* * *

Derek was settled in his seat on the jet as he listened to Reid go over the case with them. He couldn't stop thinking about Penelope; she barely said a word to any of them after he went to tell the girls about the case. She didn't even send them all off at the elevator like she usually did.

His cell phone went off and he pulled it out to read the text message that he had just received.

"Uh, did anyone else just get a text from Garcia?" he looked around.

"No," they all responded as they checked their phones.

"Well I'm pretty sure this message is directed at all of us,"

"What's it say?" Hotch asked her.

"'You will pay for this.' Along with a bunch of emojis that I never knew existed. They're interesting. That's all I'm saying."

"What exactly are the stipulations with her protection detail?" Reid asked.

"While we're gone, Anderson will be keeping an eye on her for us. And that includes driving her to and from work."

"Ah," Rossi nodded. "No wonder she's so pissed."

"What do you mean?" Hotch looked at him.

"You're taking away her independence man," Derek sighed.

"Independence that she's had since her parents died," Emily looked at her husband.

"So what are you saying?"

"You better think of a really good way to make this up to her when we get back," JJ told her boss.

* * *

Penelope packed up her things after sending the team her findings. She made sure all the monitors were shut down before gathering her bags and heading out the door. She was used to Anderson being there every time she turned around now. All throughout the day he was there; when she came out of the bathroom he was waiting outside, when she went to refill her mug with more herbal tea he was nearby, when she went to the cafeteria to get a snack he was standing off in the corner watching her.

"Ready to go?" Anderson asked her.

"I guess," she followed him down to the elevator and they rode down to the parking garage.

After a very long five minutes of silence, Anderson pulled up to Fran and Dave's house. Penelope climbed out of the car and made it inside before Anderson pulled away. She was immediately greeted by Clooney as Desiree followed behind him.

"Hey," Des greeted her.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Long day at work?"

"It's going to be an even longer night,"

"Ma's starting to make up some supper, but she's fixing something extra for you in case your stomach can't handle it."

"Great," she sighed. "So which room am I staying in?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thanks," she started towards the stairs as Fran came out to them, followed by Sarah.

"Hey, you're here." Fran smiled at her.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I'll be upstairs."

"She is pissed," Sarah looked at her mom. "Not that I blame her."

"I don't either," Fran said. "But we need to protect her and that baby."

Penelope got to the room she would be sleeping in as Clooney followed her in. She spotted the overnight bag sitting on the bed and realized that someone had gone to her apartment and picked up a few of her things for her. She sat down and started going through it and saw that they had remembered most of the things she liked to have with her. She opened up her other bag and set up her laptop to finish the searches that she had started at work. She knew that it would take a little bit for them to finish so she let them run as she started out of the room and went back downstairs as Clooney followed after her.

* * *

Penelope walked back into her room after she had a very short supper with Fran and the girls. She still didn't have much of an appetite and she didn't feel much like having a lengthy conversation with any of them. She got a few things around and walked into the adjoining bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

She walked back out a little bit later feeling so much better as she tightened her bathrobe around her. She sat on the bed as she opened up her laptop and saw that the searches were done. She sent all the information to the team before dialing a number.

"Hey Sweetness," the soothing voice greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, we're going over it all right now."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" he sat up, more alert, knowing something was up if she was calling him by his first name.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?"

"How I was with all of you earlier," she said as her eyes started to well up. "It's just-I don't know why I'm doing all these things."

"It's probably the pregnancy,"

"That's part of it, I guess." she sighed. "It's just everything seems so out of my control now."

"I think everyone feels like that when they find out they're going to be a parent."

"It's not just that," she sniffled. "It's this whole situation. I don't remember much about the night this baby was conceived, I don't know who it's father is, I'm freaking out about being a good mother, this whole thing with Kevin is stressing me out, and on top of all of that, Hotch has to take away my freedom."

"Calm it down," Derek walked away from the others as they watched the one-sided conversation. "You are going to figure everything out. We will help you. It's just a matter of time."

"I know,"

"Is Anderson at least keeping a good eye on you? Hotch will want to know."

"He's there every time I turn around, so I guess he's doing the job that Hotch told him to do." she spat.

"I'll try to talk to Hotch. See if he can get Anderson to ease up a bit."

"Thank you." she wiped her eyes.

"Hopefully we'll be heading home soon. How about we have a whole day of doing nothing but staying in and watching movies? Or I'll even watch some Doctor Who with you."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"Try to get some rest while we look into the leads you sent us. I'll call you in the morning if we don't need anything else from you tonight."

"Ok, talk to you soon."

"I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Hot Stuff." they both hung up and Derek sighed as he walked back to where the others were.

"Is she ok?" JJ asked him.

"She just had a breakdown," he looked over at Hotch. "You better come up with a really good way to make it up to her when we get back."

"What-"

"Everything is piling up all around her," Derek stated. "She breaks up with Lynch, finds out she's pregnant, realizes that it can't possibly be Lynch's baby, starts freaking out over the thought of raising the baby by herself, Lynch starts up his antics, and finally you have Anderson follow her everywhere she goes."

"Yikes," Dave made a face. "You say it all at once-he's right. You really need to suck up to Garcia when we get back. I think we all do."

"All right, so what do you suggest?" Hotch looked at all of them.

"Start with a gift basket," Reid stated, surprising them all. "We'll all fill it with things that she likes."

"But not anything that she can't use until after she has the baby," Emily told them. "That will just depress her."

"And maybe have Anderson ease off a little," Derek told him. "She said that he's there every time she turns around."

"Got it,"

"Let's nail this guy so we can get back home and start making it up to Kitten." Dave told them and they all agreed as they started going over all the information that Garcia had sent them.

* * *

The next morning, Penelope arrived at work with Anderson. She dropped her things in her office and booted up the computers before walking out to get herself some herbal tea. She was surprised that Anderson wasn't right there with her, but she did see him watching her from his desk. She turned around to head back to her office when she came face to face with Kevin Lynch.

"Hello, Plum Sauce." he smiled at her.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** Another update for all of you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See First Chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Hello, Plum Sauce." Kevin smiled at her.

"What do you want Kevin?"

"I just want you to know that I forgive you,"

"Forgive me for what?"

"I know it wasn't your idea to have me arrested-"

"Actually it was," she crossed her arms. "I'm glad you were arrested."

"I just want to talk to you now,"

"No," she tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"Not until we talk,"

"We have nothing to talk about anymore," she yanked her arm free from his grasp. "We broke up and that's the end of it."

"What's going on here?" Anderson appeared behind them.

"It's ok," Penelope looked at him. "Kevin was just leaving."

"I was not," Kevin spat. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," Penelope glared at him. "What could we possibly have to talk about anyway?"

"That baby you're carrying," Kevin stated.

"W-What-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that you're pregnant,"

"You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Everyone knows-"

"Is there a problem here?" they all looked back and saw two uniformed security officers.

"Escort this man out of here," Anderson told them. "You may as well take him to the police station. You are pressing charges right?"

"Absolutely," Penelope nodded as Kevin was dragged away. "Thank you, Anderson."

"Not a problem," he turned to look at her and saw that something was definitely off. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure," she said softly. "I feel kind of funny."

"Here, sit down." he led her to a nearby chair. "I'll be right back."

Penelope sat on the chair and took a few deep breaths as she waited for Anderson to return to her. He rushed back over to her with a bottle of water.

"Drink this," he told her and she took a few gulps. "Any better?"

"Not really," she said softly. "Something isn't right."

"Ok, We need to get you to the hospital."

"Anderson…" she tried to stand up with his help, but found that she couldn't.

"Easy," Anderson caught her as she fell limp in his arms and blacked out.

* * *

The rest of the team was on the jet ready to head back home. They had wrapped up the case very early that morning and had been in the air not even an hour later. They were in the final stages of the flight when Hotch's phone started going off.

"Anderson, is everything ok?" Everyone looked over at him and watched as his facial expression changed. "What? Is she ok? Stay with her until we get there. We should be landing in a little bit."

"What happened?" JJ asked him as he hung up his phone.

"Garcia is in the hospital," he told them.

"What?" Derek leapt up out of his seat. "Why?"

"All Anderson told me was that she fainted, but the doctor is running some tests."

"Fainting spells are normal in pregnancy," JJ assured Derek. "It's probably nothing. She'll just have to take it easy for a couple days."

"I sure hope so," Derek sighed.

"Anderson already called Fran and the girls," Hotch told them. "They're already there with her."

"Good," Rossi sighed.

When the jet landed a little while later, everyone gathered all their things and rushed to get out to the awaiting SUVs. They pulled out of the tarmac and raced across town to the hospital. They all rushed inside and found Fran waiting for them.

"She's fine," she told them. "She's resting now."

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"It was a slight case of vertigo," she explained to them. "But she is dehydrated. I explained to the doctor that she hasn't been able to keep much down because of her morning sickness. So they started running some tests."

"But she's ok now right?" Derek asked his mom.

"She fell asleep a little bit ago. They have her on some fluids to help with her dehydration. The doctor said she'll be back to check on her in a little bit."

"Where's Anderson?" Hotch asked.

"He's in the lounge," she pointed down the hall. "He said that he's going to need your help with something."

"I'll see what he needs," Hotch walked away.

"Can we see her?" JJ asked.

"She's probably still sleeping," Fran told them all. "But I'm sure that will be fine. The girls are in with her right now. Just send them out. They've been in there for awhile now."

Derek rushed down the hall followed by JJ, Emily and Reid. He pushed the door to the room open and spotted Penelope sleeping peacefully on the bed as a bag hung on the pole beside the bed as it dripped fluids into the IV attached to the back of her hand.

"Hey," Sarah got up to give her brother a hug. "She's fine."

"She was awake and coherent when we got here," Desiree told him.

"I'm just glad that she's ok," Derek sighed.

"There's something you guys should know," Sarah looked at them. "Unless Anderson has already told you."

"Hotch is talking to Anderson right now," JJ told them.

"Then he's probably telling him right now,"

"Telling him what?" Reid asked.

"Before she fainted-Penelope was arguing with Kevin." Desiree told them.

"What?" Derek demanded.

"How did he get on our floor?" Reid asked.

"They're still trying to figure it all out."

"I'll go see what's going on," JJ started out again. "But someone needs to stay with our girl."

"I'll stay," Derek stated. "Just find out what's happening with Lynch."

"Tell her that we're all here," Reid told him before everyone else filed out.

Derek sat in the chair beside the bed and took Penelope's hand in both of his. He kissed the back of her hand as he watched her continue to sleep.

"You're going to be fine, Baby Girl." he said softly. "You and the baby will be fine and you'll be able to leave soon."

"I hope so," a tired voice said softly and he smiled as he saw Penelope's eyes slowly opening. "You know how much I hate hospitals."

"I'm so happy to see those eyes of yours," he smiled at her.

"How long have you been here?"

"We just got here,"

"Everyone's here?"

"Yeah, they're all out talking with Anderson."

"You know," she stated.

"That you were arguing with Kevin before you fainted," he nodded.

"I wasn't feeling right since I woke up," she told him. "But I figured it was another normal thing with pregnancy."

"You're fine now," he told her. "I'm sure of it."

"There's something else," she slowly sat up. "Kevin knows that I'm pregnant. I never told anyone other than you guys. No one else at work knows."

"Savannah knows," Derek sighed.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Garcia, you're awake." Hotch and Rossi led the group into her room.

"Hey," she smiled at all of them.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked her.

"Still a little woozy," she said softly.

"Well hopefully you can get out of here soon," Fran took her other hand.

"I understand that you were arguing with Kevin Lynch before you fainted," Hotch looked at her and she nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said that he forgave me for having him arrested and some other nonsense."

"Guys," Derek stood up. "He knows about the baby."

"How?" Hotch asked.

"I haven't told anyone except all of you. No one else at work knows." Penelope stated.

"The night before you guys came over to my place after you found out about her pregnancy," Derek started. "Savannah showed up. She said she was willing to give us another chance, but I refused. She saw Penelope there, pushed her way in and found all the pregnancy information on my counter."

"She's the only other one who knows," Penelope said softly.

"I'll talk to the front desk," Dave walked out of the room.

"Do you really think that Savannah and Kevin are working together?" Sarah asked.

"Anything is possible," Hotch said. "I called the director and told him about this latest incident. Kevin is indefinitely fired after all the incident reports we've filed on him."

"Good," Derek stated.

"The director has also approved you coming along with us on cases, Garcia."

"What? I'll be travelling with all of you?" Penelope looked at them.

"For your protection,"

"Like the security detail?"

"It may have been a little intense for you, but I assure you that it came from a good place."

"I know," Penelope smiled. "And I do appreciate you being so concerned."

"Ok," Dave came back in. "Savannah was here earlier asking about Penelope. The nurses at the front desk refused to tell her anything, even after she told them that she worked for the hospital."

"I-Is is possible to get a restraining order against them?" Penelope asked.

"Absolutely," Hotch told her. "I'll get that started now."

"Can you put both our names on them?" Derek asked. "I have a feeling that if they're working together, Savannah will try to get to me so that Kevin can get to Garcia."

"I'm on it," Hotch walked out of the room.

"Everything will be fine," Fran held Penelope.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked. "These beds are far from comfortable."

"I'll try to find Dr. Carlson," JJ started towards the door as it opened.

"I'm here," Dr. Carlson smiled at the group. "How are you feeling Penelope?"

"Better, just a little tired." she smiled at her doctor.

"The good news is that you're fine," Dr. Carlson told her. "You had a mild case of dehydration, but Mrs. Rossi explained that you haven't been able to keep much food down. That is completely normal, but I still wrote you a prescription for something to combat the nausea."

"And that's it?"

"Well I want you to take it easy for the next several days. If you don't have anymore instances of vertigo, you can continue your regular routine."

"Thank you,"

"I'll get your release papers ready and you can get dressed."

"We'll go," everyone started to file out of the room.

"I'll go pull the car around," Fran told her. "We'll stop at your place so you can pack up a few things. You are definitely not staying by yourself."

"You can stay with me," Derek smiled at her. "If you want to, I mean."

"Actually, I'd like that." she smiled. "If you and Dave don't mind, Fran."

"Whatever makes you comfortable, honey." Fran smiled before shutting the door behind all of them.

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later, Derek was wheeling Penelope out the front entrance of the hospital where his mom's car was waiting for them. He helped her into the front seat as he climbed into the back. They pulled up to her building a few minutes later and the three of them climbed out and started inside.

"What-" Penelope stopped as she saw her door open. "I always lock my door."

"Stand back," Derek went to open the door and flipped on the light.

They all gasped at the sight that greeted them as they all slowly walked into her apartment.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? What do you think they found at Penelope's apartment? PLZ R&R!


	16. Chapter 15

**AN:** I'm sorry that it's been a little bit since I updated this story. A few weeks ago, I started having some stomach pains. I ended up going to Urgent Care and they diagnosed me with Gastritis; inflammation of the stomach lining. They put me on a strict diet and I seemed to get batter. But a couple days later, I started getting sick every time I tried to eat normal food. Turns out that when you get Gastritis that you can sometimes develop a Lactose Intolerance. This is upsetting news for me, who has a kind of addiction to cheese. But I've been watching what I've been eating, doing a lot of research on what is and isn't good for me, and started buying lactose-free dairy products. It all seems to be working for me. I just have to see what the doctor says when I can finally get in to see them.

Sorry for rambling. I hope that you like this update. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Oh my god," Penelope gasped and Fran held her tightly as she started crying.

Her entire place was trashed; all of her belongings were all over the floor. She couldn't focus to see how bad the damage was.

"Both of you stay out there," Derek told them as he took out his phone. "Hotch, you need to get to Garcia's. Her place was broken into."

Ten minutes later, the team showed up with a couple members from the local police force. They found Fran comforting Penelope near the stairwell as they reached her floor. Emily and JJ went to her as the others went into her apartment.

"It's going to be ok," JJ held her.

"Why would someone do this?" Penelope sniffled.

"I don't know," they all sat together. "But we'll find out who did this."

"We know who did this," Penelope stated. "It had to have been Kevin and Savannah."

"Garcia?" Reid came back out into the hallway. "You guys can come in now."

"Come on," Fran took Penelope and led her into her apartment.

"Nothing is broken Kitten," Dave assured her.

"It's just thrown around," Hotch added.

"You're sure?" Penelope asked softly.

"Positive, Baby Girl." Derek went to her. "But we need you to look around and tell us if anything is missing."

Fran, Emily and JJ went with her as she slowly walked room-to-room trying to see if anything was missing. When they were done, they all walked back out to the living room where the guys were waiting for them.

"There's one thing missing," JJ told them all.

"What is it?" Derek went to Penelope. "What's missing?"

"The sonogram picture from the doctors," she said softly. "I had it hanging up on my refrigerator."

"So I think it's a safe assumption that either Kevin or Savannah did this," Reid spoke up. "Or both. They may have teamed up."

"C-Can I please go?" Penelope asked softly. "I-I don't feel safe here anymore."

"Yeah, you can go." Hotch told her. "We can finish processing the scene."

"Let's go pack you up a bag." JJ and Emily led her into her bedroom.

"Derek, you can go ahead and take her back to your place." Dave told him.

"You sure? You don't need my help?" he looked at them.

"I think Kitten needs you more than us right now,"

"After we're done with the scene, we're going to pack up everything and put it into storage." Hotch told him. "I don't think she should have to come back here."

"You're right," Derek sighed as Penelope came back out to them with the girls, her overnight bag in hand. "Ready to go?"

"Go?"

"You're coming back to my place like we planned," he took her bag. "You still need to rest for the next couple of days."

"I'll come with you guys," Fran smiled at them.

"We'll meet you there in a little while," Dave told them. "Just take it easy Kitten."

"Ok," she said softly as the three of them left the apartment.

* * *

It was a silent car ride from Penelope's building across town to Derek's place. When Fran pulled to a stop in his driveway, they all silently climbed out of the car and made their way inside.

"Why don't you go up and lay down?" Fran suggested.

"Pick out any room you want," Derek added. "That includes the master bedroom."

"I would never take your room away from you," Penelope looked at him.

"What's mine is yours, Baby Girl." he told her as she disappeared upstairs.

"She'll be fine, Baby Boy." Fran told her son.

"Will she?" he looked at her.

"Eventually," she told him. "We all just need to show her that we'll all be here for her."

"I'm going to go check on her," he started up the stairs.

He heard her moving around in the guest room across from the master bedroom and knocked softly on the closed door.

"Baby Girl?" he slowly opened the door.

"Come on in," she smiled at him as she got herself settled on the bed.

"How are you doing?" he slowly sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm ok," she said softly.

"I know that's not true," he pulled her into his arms. "Now talk to me."

"It's just…."

"Yes," he urged her. "Go on."

"They took away my safety," the tears started streaming down her face.

"Baby," Derek embraced her tightly as she rested her head on his chest.

"After Battle, I never thought that I would feel safe again walking into that building every day," she sniffled. "But I did eventually, thanks to you and the team. And now…."

"It's going to be fine," he ran his hand up and down her back to try to calm her.

"I want to feel safe again,"

"You will," he assured her. "That's a promise that I intend to keep."

"Thank you," she moved her head to look up at him. "For everything."

"You just rest," he told her. "I'll stay with you for a little bit."

"Ok," she said softly as she got comfortable and he covered them with the comforter and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A little bit later, Derek descended the stairs and found his mom making up a couple sandwiches in his kitchen.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "How is she?"

"Sleeping finally," he sighed as he sat at the counter and she placed one of the plates in front of him. "It took a while for her to fall asleep."

"How is she really though?" she sat beside him.

"She says she doesn't feel safe," he told her. "They took her feeling of safety away from her."

"She'll be safe now," Fran assured him. "The team is dropping all of her things off at our place. We all agreed that she shouldn't have to go back there."

"I agree," Derek nodded. "I'm just not sure how she'll take the news of us taking the decision away from her."

"What decision?" they looked up and saw Penelope coming down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" Derek asked her.

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Let's get you settled on the couch," Fran led her into the living room. "That way you're still resting."

"Ok," Penelope sighed as she got comfortable and Fran covered her with a soft blanket. "Thank you."

"I'll try to find something for you to eat," Fran went back into the kitchen as Derek joined Penelope on the couch.

"So what news will I not take well?" she looked at him.

"Remember how you said that you don't feel safe in your apartment anymore?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well we all agreed that you shouldn't feel that way," he stated. "So right about now, the rest of the team should be dropping the contents of your apartment off at my mom's house."

"What? So-So I don't have any place to live?"

"You can stay here," he assured her. "Or if you want you can stay with my mom and Dave. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Absolutely not," Fran came in and handed a small plate filled with some veggies to Penelope. "You are more than welcome to stay with us."

"But it won't be my own place," she stated. "It's not my home. It would be nice to have a place to call my own when the baby is born."

"You know who you're talking to right?" Derek looked at her. "I have plenty of contacts in real estate. Once all this mess with Kevin and Savannah is over with, I can take you to see some places."

"And when will that be?" she glared at him. "Can you guarantee that it will be before the baby comes?"

"Well no, but-"

"You just don't understand…."

"I understand," Fran went to her. "I understand that you want everything all in place when you bring that tiny blessing home from the hospital."

"Yeah," she said softly.

"This is for both of your safety," Fran reminded her. "We don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"I know," Penelope sighed. "And I appreciate you guys doing all this for me. I just-I don't want to feel like a burden to any of you."

"Hey," Derek interrupted her. "You are not a burden to any of us so get that thought out of your head right now."

"But,"

"No," he shook his head. "It will be fun having you around. This place is too quiet. We can have many movie nights and invite everyone over for cookouts or get togethers. And Clooney loves having you around."

"Ok," she smiled at them.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yes I'll stay. Like you gave me much of a choice anyway."

"You'll love it here," Derek smiled at her.

"I always do,"

"You rest now and I'll call the team and tell them to come over."

"Tell Hotch and JJ to bring Jack and Henry."

"Absolutely," he smiled as he took out his phone.

* * *

Penelope was watching some random movie on TV with Fran and Derek when the door burst open and two figures ran into them.

"Aunt Pen!"

"My two little men," she smiled as Jack and Henry climbed up beside her.

"We brought your mutt back," Sarah came in holding the leash.

"Thanks," Derek went to meet them all in the kitchen and unclipped the leash from Clooney's collar and the dog took off for the living room. "And I'm chopped liver because Penelope's here."

"So...did you tell her?" Dave looked at him.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "She's not happy about us making the decision for her, but she understands that it's about her safety."

"Well maybe this will make up for it," Hotch produced a giant gift basket that they all had taken the time to fill with the things that they hoped Penelope would like.

"You guys went a little extravagant, don't you think?"

"We all have a lot to make up for," Dave told him.

"Hey Garcie," JJ and Emily went in to her as she put on some cartoons for Henry and Jack. "We have a little surprise for you."

"What do you mean?" she looked up at them as Reid, Dave and Hotch slowly filed in as well. "What are you all up to?"

"We know that these past few weeks have been a little difficult for you," Dave started.

"And we didn't make it any easier on you with all the extra precautions that we put on you." Hotch added.

"It's ok," she assured them. "Really. I know that I didn't help anything by blowing up at you guys all the time because of all the stupid hormones."

"We're smart enough to know that it wasn't all because of the hormones," Reid spoke up.

"And we hope that this will at least start to make up for it," Hotch brought out the gift basket and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"What is all this?" Penelope looked at all of them.

She started pulling out all the contents of the basket as she saw a collection of teas, some expensive chocolate, movie passes and a few gift cards for her favorite stores at the mall.

"You guys didn't have to do this," she looked at all of them.

"I also stopped by Dr. Carlson's office," JJ handed her an envelope. "Got you another copy."

"Thank you," Penelope said as she pulled out the sonogram picture.

"So what are we doing?" Emily plopped down beside her and JJ did the same.

"The boys are watching cartoons," Penelope smiled as JJ sat down as well. "And I have to rest."

"What do you say that we do some more baby shower planning while you do that?" JJ suggested.

"Sure," Penelope smiled at her.

"We will be in the kitchen discussing some things," Dave led Derek and Fran out of the room with the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Derek asked. "Have you found Lynch or Savannah?"

"Not yet," Hotch told him. "But when JJ went to Dr. Carlson's office, she told her that her office had been broken into. Some files were thrown around. The files were in the same cabinet as Penelope's file."

"So Savannah decided to do some sleuthing." Derek sighed.

"With Lynch's help we believe." Dave told him. "The cameras outside her office stopped working around the time of the break-in."

"What are the two of them up to?" Fran asked.

"We're not sure yet, but we asked the staff of the hospital to let us know if either of them comes to the hospital."

* * *

Everyone stayed at Derek's place all throughout the night. When Jack and Henry passed out in the living room Hotch, Emily, JJ and Reid headed out for the night. Dave headed out for the night as well, but Fran told him that she would meet him at home in a little bit.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed," Penelope told them as they finished cleaning up from the day. "It's been a long day."

"I just need to talk with Ma for a minute," Derek told her. "Then I'll be up."

"You don't have to check on me,"

"I want to,"

"So that's why I'm staying here," she grumbled. "So you can check on me every five minutes?"

"So that I can make sure that you're not making your escape," Derek smirked at her. "I know how you are."

"Fine, whatever." she went up the stairs as Derek tried not to laugh at her.

"You know you're going to have your hands full with her," Fran looked at him.

"I know," he nodded as he sat in one of the chairs at the counter.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Fran sat in the chair beside him.

"I realized something today," he told her. "But it's crazy. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. Especially now."

"What are you talking about? What thoughts are you having?"

"I think-I'm in love with my best friend."

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!


	17. Chapter 16

**AN:** I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I updated this. It's been crazy busy on this end, but I have some great news that I wanted to share with all of you. I GOT A NEW JOB! I have been trying to get out of my current job for several years now and I finally did. I start my training next Thursday and I couldn't be happier about this. It is a slight cut in pay, but this is my dream job so I am very happy at the moment. Anyway, onto the story! PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"I think I'm in love with my best friend."

"Well it's about time!" Fran stated to her shocked son. "I thought we would have to lock you two in a room until you figured it out."

"What-" Derek looked at his mom. "You know that I'm in love with her?"

"I've known since the first day you met her and you wouldn't stop talking about her," she smiled at him. "We all saw it. Through the years, you two just kept getting closer. Closer than two friends should be. We've all been waiting for one of you to step up, but you're both just so stubborn."

"What-"

"Don't you look at me like that," Fran interrupted him.

"Ma-"

"No, you need to step up and tell her how you feel."

"This is not the right moment, and it's wrong."

"Wrong? How is it wrong?"

"She's pregnant, with someone else's baby." he reminded her. "She's not going to want a relationship when she's trying to deal with that."

"You're right," Fran sighed. "So give it a few weeks."

"And then what?"

"Dave and I will work on something."

"You and Dave?"

"Just leave it to us and you help your Baby Girl get through everything that just happened."

"That I can do," he walked his mother to the door. "Thanks, Ma."

"Anytime, Baby Boy." she smiled at him as he locked up behind her.

Derek started up the stairs and peeked into Penelope's room and saw her trying to get comfortable for the night.

"How are you doing, Baby Girl?" he asked from the doorway.

"Ok," she sighed as she changed positions again.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," she grumbled.

"Do you want to go into my room and watch some TV until you get sleepy?"

"Sure," she smiled as she climbed out of bed and followed him across the hall.

"I'll make us some popcorn," he handed her the remote. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Popcorn I can handle," she told him as he walked out of the room and she started flipping through the channels.

By the time Derek got back to the room with the bowl of popcorn, Penelope had found a late-night movie and was snuggled underneath the covers with Clooney curled up beside her. He climbed into bed beside her and offered her the bowl of popcorn, which she willingly accepted.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Anything for you, Baby Girl." they got settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

"So he readily admitted it?" Dave asked.

Fran had arrived home practically giddy. He didn't have to do much persuading to get the information out of her.

"There was no coaxing involved from me whatsoever,"

"So then when will he tell Penelope?"

"Not right away," she sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because she's pregnant and is and will continue to go through so much in the coming months,"

"So that's it then? He's just going to keep his feelings quiet?"

"No, I told him to give it a few weeks."

"And then what?"

"And then me and you will help him."

"So methodical planning," Dave smiled at his wife. "I like it. We should start on this right away though. Especially since it involves two of the most hard-headed people that I know."

"In the morning," she assured him. "It's been a long day and we both need our sleep."

* * *

Derek slowly resurfaced when he felt the morning sun on his face as he saw the TV in his room still on. He started to move around as he felt a weight on his left side. He looked down and smiled when he realized that Penelope had fallen asleep in his room and was snuggled up to him with her head resting on his chest. He slowly started to untangle himself from her as she started to stir.

"What-" she slowly looked around.

"I do believe we both fell asleep in here last night, Baby Girl." he smiled at her.

"I do feel rested though," she slowly sat up and stretched.

"Good, you're supposed to be resting."

"You're going to be impossible to live with aren't you?" she glared at him.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," he started out of bed. "Come on, let's get us some breakfast."

"I think I might actually be able to handle it today," she slowly followed him down the stairs. "My stomach is calm; so far."

"So I have a few errands to run," he told her as he put a couple slices of bread in the toaster. "I'll need to stay stocked up on some things if you're going to be staying here."

"You don't have to go to any trouble."

"I want you to be comfortable here," he told her. "Think of this as your home too."

"I'll try," she smiled at him as he placed her plate of toast in front of her.

A little while later, Penelope was heading up the stairs as Derek was coming out of his room.

"You will be resting while I'm gone, won't you Sweetness?"

"I'm going to take a shower," she told him.

"And afterwards, you're going to rest?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Back off a little, will you?"

"Only a little," he nodded. "I'm here to take care of you and the baby, and to make sure that you're both safe."

"I appreciate it handsome," she smiled. "Now go to the store. I'll be fine while you're gone. I have my guard dog here with me."

"All right, I shouldn't be long though."

"Go," she ushered him off and he descended the stairs and she heard the front door open and close.

Penelope started to get everything ready for her shower as Clooney came in and took up the space in front of the door leading out into the hall; as if he was forbidding her to leave the room. She started into the adjoining bathroom as her phone started to ring and she clicked it on.

"Hey Jayje," she greeted her. "What's up?"

"I know you're supposed to be resting, but do you feel like some company?"

"Absolutely," she smiled. "Derek is driving me crazy."

"Super overprotective mode?"

"Definitely," she sighed. "He just left for the store. I'm just getting ready to take a shower and then I've been ordered to rest."

"Me and Em will be there in about a half hour," JJ told her. "Just take it easy."

"Got it," Penelope hung up her phone and started into the bathroom again.

* * *

Across the street, Savannah watched as Derek pulled out of the driveway of her former home. She glanced at Kevin sitting in the passenger seat as he fiddled with his laptop.

"There are warrants out for our arrests," he informed her.

"For what?" she demanded

"Harassment, breaking and entering, destruction of property…" he listed off.

"That's ridiculous,"

"We didn't destroy anything in her place, it was just thrown around."

"It would've been much worse if I had any say in it."

"Those are her childhood memories," he defended himself. "Those home movies are the only thing she has left of her parents. I couldn't just destroy them."

"Whatever," she turned back to watching the house. "I can't believe that she's staying here."

"We don't know that," Kevin told her. "We never saw her enter or exit. We arrived as the rest of the team did last night. She could be staying with any of the team. JJ, Emily, Fran is like a mother to her. She's told me on several occasions."

"Fran never treated me like that,"

"She's protective of all of her kids," Kevin told her. "It's understandable after losing her husband-"

"Whose side are you on?" Savannah glared at him. "I thought you said that you wanted Penelope back."

"I do," he stated firmly. "Just not with Derek Morgan's spawn in tow."

"I told you I have it all worked out. You'll be getting your Plum Sauce back soon."

"How soon?"

"It's all taken care of. The supplies will be arriving shortly and then we can put our plan into action."

* * *

Penelope walked out of the bathroom after getting into some comfortable clothes. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel as she picked her phone up off the nightstand and sat on the bed to check her messages. Clooney all of a sudden got up on all fours and started growling in the direction of the hallway.

"What is it boy?" she got up as she heard a loud noise downstairs.

She quickly pulled Clooney into the room with her and quietly closed the door and latched it tightly. She dialed a number and prayed that they would answer.

"Em," she sighed with relief. "Please tell me that you guys just arrived and that's the loud noise that I heard downstairs just a minute ago."

"We're still five minutes away," Emily told her. "Wait, you're saying that there's someone in the house?"

"I-I think so,"

"Are you sure it's not Derek back early?"

"He would have called out to me," she whispered. "And Clooney wouldn't be growling right now if it was him."

"Where are you right now?"

"In the guest room across from Derek's room. I already locked the door."

"Good, just stay where you are. We just pulled onto Derek's street. We should be there shortly. Stay on the line with us until we get there."

"Ok-" she gasped as she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Someone's coming."

"Don't make a sound, Garcie." she heard JJ and realized that Emily had put her phone on speaker. "Just stay calm."

Penelope held her breath and kept a tight grip on Clooney's collar as the footsteps stopped outside her door. She furrowed her brow in confusion as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Penelope?"

"Dave?" she got off the bed and slowly unlatched and opened the door.

"Are you ok?" Dave saw that she was shaking.

"It's ok, it's just Dave." Penelope spoke into the phone. "I'll see you guys in a few."

"Did I miss something?" Dave looked at her as she hung up her phone.

"I heard a noise downstairs,"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I knocked over one of the plants."

"Nobody called out and Clooney started growling,"

"Derek told me that you would most likely be sleeping when I got here. I didn't want to wake you."

"This whole thing is putting me on edge. Every little noise-"

"Why don't I make you up some tea to calm down those jitters that you're having?"

"I'd like that," she smiled at him. "I just need to dry my hair. I'll meet you down there."

"I'll be waiting," Dave left her again as she finally got her heart under control.

"Just calm down Garcie," she said out loud. "Everything is fine."

* * *

"Thank goodness it was Dave," Emily sighed in relief as JJ pulled into Derek's driveway. "Everyone is starting to-"

"Emily, there's a car parked across the street." JJ stated.

"What-" she looked in the rearview mirror. "That was there last night when we left."

"Does that look like…."

"Kevin and Savannah," Emily sighed. "I'll call Aaron."

"Wait until we get inside," JJ stopped her from taking out her phone. "They can't know that we're onto them. We need to walk calmly to the door and get inside before we call for any kind of backup."

"Right," Emily nodded as they both climbed out of the car and gathered the bags they had brought with them.

They both casually walked to the front door and opened it as they saw Penelope sitting at the counter sipping out of a steaming mug. They closed the door abruptly behind them as Emily whipped out her phone and made a call.

"Aaron, you need to get to Derek's house. Bring backup…"

"What's going on?" Dave asked

"Kevin and Savannah are parked across the street," JJ told them.

"What?" Penelope started to get up to look out the window, but JJ stopped her.

"We can't let them know that we're onto them," she told her.

"How long do you think they've been there?" Dave asked.

"I saw the car last night when we all left," Emily hung up her phone. "Aaron and Reid are on the way."

"I'll let Fran know what's going on," Dave picked up his phone.

"Why didn't she come with you?" Penelope looked at him. "She usually does."

"She said that she had some shopping to do," he told her. "She texted me a little bit ago and said that she ran into Derek at the store so I'm sure they'll be coming back with mountains of things."

* * *

Derek followed his mom around the shop as she pointed out some suggestions for him. He brushed them all off as he continued to scan the store.

"You are not making this easy, Baby Boy." Fran sighed.

"I want it to be perfect," he told her.

"It will be,"

"None of these screams 'Penelope'."

"So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know," he sighed as his eyes caught sight of something in a display case.

"Now that screams 'Penelope'." Fran smiled.

"Yes it does," Derek nodded as he motioned the store clerk over. "I'd like this to be sent to this address."

"Would you like to put anything on the card?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm not sure what."

"Just be honest," Fran told her son. "And write from the heart."

"Right," he nodded as he finished paying the cashier.

"We need to get you back to your house." Fran looked at her phone as she received a text from Dave.

"Why?"

"Apparently Kevin and Savannah have been parked across the street since last night. Emily called Aaron once she and JJ arrived. He and Spencer are bringing backup."

"Let's go," Derek ushered them out and they started to make their way to Derek's place.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!


	18. Announcement

_Sorry! This isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to make an announcement regarding my writing. If any of you are followers of my story Dreaming Of Home, then you already know what I'm going to say. This announcement was made on that story about a month ago. I'm sorry that I'm just now telling you all on this story._

 _And now my announcement:_

 _I think that I may be stepping back from fanfiction writing. I will try my best to finish the in-progress stories that I already have on here, but I most likely won't be posting anything new. I will still be on here keeping up with all of you and all your wonderful stories though._

 _The reason that I will be stepping back is because I would like to see if I can make a go of writing professionally. Other than my dream job of working with kids, my other passion is writing. Several days ago, I found a story that I had written more than twelve years ago. It was all written freehand because back then I was still living with my dad and couldn't afford my own computer. I would very much like to type it out and rework it so that I could possibly get it published. The first step would be to get it published as an ebook through Kindle before eventually getting it into publication to the public._

 _I hope that you all support me. I will try to keep you all updated about my progress on my profile page. Thank you for all your support throughout these past several years and I hope that you will continue to support me through this very scary step that I decided to take._

 _Thank you and much love,_

 _bobbiejod_

 _*UPDATE*_

 _I have been working on my original story these past several weeks. I have already written a few chapters. I may be releasing it into several volumes. One of the sites that I have found very helpful is Inkitt. I believe it will be very beneficial to be a member of this site. I just need to come up with a name for the series. Also, I'm not sure about the title I came up with for the first book in this series. I will continue to keep you all updated about my progress. Thank you for all your support in this new adventure for me._

 _Love and blessings!_

 _bobbiejod_

 _I have posted the first chapter on Fiction Press just to see what the reaction would be and if I should consider finishing the story and trying to release it. If you want you can go over there and check it out. My name on there is the same as it is on here. Or I can PM you the link if you would like me to. If anyone would like to chat about the story or anything else feel free to PM me. All updates about my progress will be on my profile page on here or on my page on Facebook: Bobbie's Writing. Feel free to like the page so you can stay updated on my progress._

 _Thank you for all of your support!_

 _bobbiejod_


End file.
